Heart's Regret
by rayne127
Summary: Next chapter's up! Sanosuke brings an old friend to the dojo and she seems to be hiding something big from them. Enishi's name sprouts in the air, but why? Unconsciously, she's changing the lives of Kenshin and Kaoru forever.
1. New Moments

Hey! This is my first entry and I hope you'll like it. I was actually inspired by a personal experience, but without the sword fights. Well, I know you get what I mean. Anyway, this was just to test (actually) if I would be capable of making a good story.   
  
Please tell me what you think… -_-x  
  
"HEART'S REGRET"   
  
Chapter 1- "New Moments"  
  
The world has changed, completely changed...   
  
Peaceful were the streets of Tokyo, sun blazing at the busy neighborhood. Vendors at the market buzz over their products, encouraging passers-by to buy from them.  
  
"Hey mister! Come, these are freshly harvested vegetables. It's good for you and your girlfriend."   
  
Kenshin stopped by the vendor's booth wearing a puzzled face. Kaoru was just right behind him carrying the food they bought to hold them for the week. She wore her usual yellow kimono and had a blue sash binding her hair. She was clinging on Kenshin's sleeve, afraid that she might get lost in the crowd as they move on inside the market.   
  
The vendor smiled at them, thinking they were a pair. Judging by the looks of things, the way Kaoru was holding on Kenshin, who could blame the innocent man? Kenshin returned his smile, laughing inside of him he said, "Um… I'm sure they're all good, dannasama. I'm sorry but we already have what we need."   
  
"Kenshin, why did you stop all of a sudden? We won't be buying those, we already have more than enough." Kaoru taunted. "Sorry 'bout that Kaoru-dono", Kenshin replied then turning back to the jolly vendor he assured, "Don't worry, I'll be buying from you the next time I go to market." Then both of them left the booth, getting through the bunch of people huddling and shouting at every store, and exited the market.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's your call?"   
  
"Snake eyes!… No… han!" A man with spiky hair was kneeling on his left knee and his right foot was flat on the floor. The tension at the moment rises with every second they wait for the dice to be rolled. Shouts and cheers can be heard in the bar as other drinkers propose another call. Sweat was trickling down the man's head, but he didn't mind. If he wins this, that would be his 5th win in a row which, for him, happens only once in a lifetime.   
  
"So you'll go for han?" the dealer confirmed.  
  
"Hai! Just roll the dices will ya?!" The dealer shook the dices and dropped them just as fast. The place became all so quiet, waiting for the dices to stop. They all watched with wide eyes and shaking cups until it fell on… HAN!  
  
"Yeah!" The people yelled, rocking the place with laughs. The man stood up and collected his winnings with a wide grin on his face.   
  
"Now this is what I call gamble! Better luck next time fellas!" he placed all his money in a sack, stood up and swung it over his shoulder. It rested there just beside the character "evil" at the back of his shirt.   
  
"Uh…gotta go guys! My money needs some adventure across town."   
  
"Hey wait a minute! Aren't you forgetting your friends, Sano?" Kigo, one of his friends yelled out through the rumbling drunkards in the bar. He stood beside another close friend of his as they walked towards Sanosuke.  
  
"Right! Why go so soon? You should learn to share you know, and who are the best people to start with but us?" The other guy sucked up.  
  
"Ha! Forget it, kiss ups! If you want easy money from gambling, I have a tip for you two... try winning. I think that works pretty well." Sano couldn't help but chuckle at his own remark, the two didn't look like they're having fun though. Kigo tilted his head slightly to the left, then he had his right hand scratch the back of his head because of irritation. Just as he did, Sano turned back and motioned towards the door.  
  
"Oh... yeah! Why didn't I think of that?! Thanks for reminding me. I'll make sure I place winning in my schedule!", Kigo told him sarcastically. Sano understood that but didn't look back, or even flinch. His only reaction was an awry smile while he was progressing his pace to the exit. He slid open the door and his red headband fluttered in the wind. He then raised his right hand to wave good bye and went on his way.   
  
"That guy's impossible!..." Kigo's friend couldn't agree more with his commentary. Thinking that it would apparently be a waste of time, they got back inside let the gangster be.  
  
He didn't even mind the prickling heat of the sun on his skin; he just smiled on the thought of what he can do with a lot of money like that. Not long after he started walking down the street did a woman came yelling his name.  
  
"Sano! Sanosuke!!" Sano wasn't sure if he did hear someone calling him so he stopped and tried to listen for another call. "SANO!!" He stumbled to his left, surprised by the loudness of that shout. He glanced at his side and saw a woman panting exactly beside the place where he was standing awhile ago.   
  
"Geez lady! I don't think you really have to do that."   
  
"Oh, sorry! ...was just excited I guess." Sano studied the woman, thinking hard if he knows this girl. As he did so, he started to become aware of how beautiful she was and thought that he shouldn't have talked to her that way. She was wearing a white kimono with scattered Sakura flowers in front and back. Her complexion was fair and her hair was thick, black, and braided from the base of the back of her neck. It rested on until the middle of her back, bound by a gray-colored ribbon. She was carrying two bags at her side and a long light blue shawl hanging on her shoulder, running down her left side. Just by the first look, he could tell she was travelling. Sano cleared his throat, thinking of making a good impression but it looks like the woman already knows him.  
  
"Um.. Forgive me but… do I know you?" He really wanted to make her feel like he remembers her but he can't make himself lie to a woman like her.  
  
"I don't believe you! Don't you remember me?… I see you still haven't changed." She looked a little disappointed that he wasn't able to recognize her but still, she understood. It's been 12 years, after all, since the last day they met.  
  
"Well, not entirely. I recognize your face but I just can't remember you name and…"  
  
"Setsuka!" she interrupted. "Setsuka Deishi".  
  
"Set…su…ka… De.. Oooh! Setsuka! Yes I remember now. You were the girl that constantly gets lost in the sekihoutai's camp. We were best friends together with Tsunan, right?" Sano tried to recall more things about her, but the years seemed to have overlaid them all up. All he can remember was that he had a great interest in her since they were little. She always amazed him in just being her normal self.  
  
"Tadashii!! All right! You remember!" she said happily. "So, how are you? Where's Tsunan now? Where do you live?…" "Whoa! Hold your horses! I can only answer one question at a time. You really did miss me didn't you?", he answered jokingly, not taking seriously what he just said. But to his surprise, SHE did. She dropped her bags with a loud thud and swung her arms around Sanosuke's neck. Sano wasn't able to notice it was coming fast enough to react. Immediately, he felt his face go warmer, blushing darker than ever before in his life.  
  
Setsuka was barely touching the ground because of Sanosuke's tremendous height. He noticed this so he lowered himself for her to settle on the ground and without hesitation, returned her embrace. Her skin is soft, he thought, slowly tightening his embrace as he felt tears dropping down by his shoulder.   
  
"I really did miss you! Both you and Tsunan have always been my only two best friends. I missed you so much." Sano didn't know what to say, although he felt exactly the same way. He just let Setsuka pour it out, and hoping she would take her time. He honestly wanted where he was in right now, feeling his long lost love against him, having known someone really cared for him and the coming realizations that he might still have a chance.   
  
All his flowing thoughts lead him to think about what could have happened to her before she got to Tokyo or how was she right after she left years ago. Judging by the way she acted, she seemed to have gone from something bad and entered once again to freedom and comfort of her friends. Her tears told Sano that something wasn't right. He didn't want to see her in tears as much as he hates to see her hide it inside her. He wanted so much to ask her about it, but their situation convinced him that it was not the right time to do so. Oh Setsuka! What is it that bothers you?   
  
She slowly dropped her arms, running down Sano's shoulder and leaned her head on his chest. She was still crying in his arms though, but was already trying hard to compose herself.   
  
"Setsuka, I missed you too. As a kid, I actually didn't take your departure that well, thinking I'll never see you again. But now that we've finally meet again, we should be celebrating." Sano released her and wiped her tears with his hand.   
  
"Now, dry your tears and smile, all right? Today is going to be a very fine day for you! 'Cause I'm gonna treat you for lunch!" The young woman wasn't sure about that, she was actually embarrassed that Sano would have to spend money for her on their first meeting since they parted. "I don't know Sano. I might just take more of your time than I already have."  
  
"No! Onegai, it's all right." He insisted, offering his hand to her. She nodded and thanked him then placed her hand on his. Sano smiled at her and used his other hand to carry her bags while Setsuka held her shawl on her side. They walked further down the street, passing through slits of shade of trees, just like old times…  
  
"Tsunan! Sano! Stop that already!" a five-year-old girl shouted at the two boys wrestling on the ground. It was already near sunset and the sky illuminated a different shade of orange. They were laughing their hearts out as they roll over each other and struggle to pin the other one down. They barely understood, out of their commotion, what the little girl said next.   
  
"Hey! Cut it out you two! I have to go home now. My Brother must be looking for me!". Finally, the two youngsters got tired and rested side by side. Tsunan was certain he heard her say something but, he didn't know what it was.  
  
"Did you say something Setsuka?" he asked panting hard.  
  
"I said I have to go home now." Feeling a little irritated, stomped her foot as she said that.  
  
"Then go! We're not trying to stop you." He replied. Sanosuke sat up, still panting as he was, and placed his hands on the grass at his back for support.  
  
"Baka! She can't, remember?! She'll get lost in the forest again if she goes alone!" he said, exasperated. "How forgetful can you get, Tsunan?!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry Zen'no no ichi!! I think you forgot to mention that little detail!" he replied. Sano stood up, not minding what his friend just said, and shook off grass from the back of his shirt and pants. He looked up at the sky and turned to look at Setsuka.  
  
"Come on Setsuka, I'll walk you home. Your older brother would probably kill me by now." He grabbed her hand as he started to walk towards the forest, also passing under rows of trees projecting a long shadow across their pathway by the setting sun…  
  
Setsuka stepped out of the Akabeko together with Sanosuke. Sano shouted back at the owner, Tae (pronounced as Tei), while still on the doorstep, "Thanks again!"   
  
"Your welcome! I just hope you'll be paying all of your other meals like this, next time." She replied.  
  
"I'll… work on it!" Sano said scratching the back of his head. Setsuka was laughing at him and he can't help but bow out of embarrassment.   
  
"Cut that out!… You weren't supposed to know that! Let's just go." He started walking with her bags on his side, didn't stop until he felt that she wasn't following. He turned around and saw her smiling at him.   
  
"What now?" he said in a pissed look. Setsuka looked down for a while, hands behind her back, and returned her stare at him. "What's wrong?" he repeated.  
  
"Nothing. It's nothing. I just realized how much we have grown apart, how much we've changed on our own chosen path. You… you clearly have grown quite handsomely well, and you seemed to have changed your ways with people." Sano was flattered by the 'handsomely well' part and hid his blush by facing down and looking from side to side. Her voice rang in her head over and over again, dazing him off for a brief moment from his conscious mind, just before she continued.  
  
"You're different now Sano. You really have changed."   
  
"12 years is a long time you know. A lot of things have shaped me over the years with one person to guide me through the right way. Right now, he has a little bit of a problem with his love-life so as a friend and a man, I'm gonna help him in that department." Setsuka became puzzled by what he was explaining. She didn't have a clue what he was talking about and she didn't think twice in asking…  
  
"Who is this friend of yours and what happened? Do I know him?" she walked nearer so they could talk properly.  
  
"It's a long story. Besides, you probably heard him somewhere before, he's actually quite famous, in a bad way though."  
  
"Oh! Okay."…was all she can say. She walked beside Sano, with the man he was talking about in her head.  
  
"So… where will you be staying?" Setsuka was clearly not paying attention when she said, "Thanks for the meal."   
  
"Huh?" he reacted. "Wha… what are you saying??"  
  
"Oh! Gomen nasai! I didn't understand your question." She smiled at him, leaving Sano with a puzzled face.  
  
"I was asking about where you were you gonna stay."  
  
"Don't worry about that, I rented a room from one of the apartments not far from the Akabeko. If my memory is right, my place would be… just 2 blocks from the restaurant."  
  
She got out a piece of paper with a sketch of the area and confirmed her directions.  
  
"Right! At least my memory's better than Tsunan." At this, Sano laughed a bit. He can still recall the times when Setsuka makes an innocent comment out of nowhere, not realizing it was funny and everyone ends up laughing like a wild hyena.   
  
"Hey, how come you only decided to come back now? Now that 12 years has past, I feared you're never coming back." Setsuka didn't answer right away. She looked down with her smile fading as they continued to walk. Sanosuke looked at her at the corner of his eye, again having doubts of what had happen to her after she left.   
  
"Oh, I just missed you two so much I guess. And it's so nice to be back in my home town." She wore a forced smile, almost as if she was trying to hold something back. Sano noticed this but didn't think it was right to interrogate her until she has spilled out every shard of secret she was hiding. So he just left it at that.   
  
"How 'bout your brother? Where is he?" Sano said, still observing her.   
  
For the second time, she bowed down and got rid of her jolly expression. Now, her hair was foreshadowing her face, making it hard for Sano to see or to know what she was feeling. Setsuka balled her hands into fists then she started to tremble. Sano didn't know why, neither did he know what to do. He kept on thinking what he did wrong, or perhaps something he said. But nothing came to his mind that might have offended her.  
  
"Setsuka? Are…" He wasn't given the chance to finish. It seemed like that was what she was trying to do with her abrupt action. "Look! There's my apartment! C'mon!" Then she broke into a run.  
  
"Wa…wait!"...   
  
What is wrong with her? Why is she acting like this?   
  
I can say she's not telling me something…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the while, Kaoru and Kenshin were walking towards the Dojo. Kenshin carried the food they bought by his side and paced with Kaoru's gentle, slow walk. It had an awkward feeling, 2 people walking all alone in the street and not even talking to one another. Well, it was definitely awkward for Kenshin, but for Kaoru, he really wasn't sure anymore. Kaoru was unusually quiet today, not only that, she has been less jolly for the past few days. Not anymore the noisy teenage girl that runs the Dojo, not anymore the sweet lady that used to watch over Kenshin every time she can. Her companions at home all had the same question to the same person...   
  
"Hey Kenshin! What's wrong with Kaoru?" the ex-gangster said.  
  
"Kenshin! What did you do now to busu?!" A ten-year-old boy shouted once Kaoru was not around.  
  
He didn't know whether he should laugh about how the two boys would look at him first regarding Kaoru or be scared that he might really be the reason for such change in her.   
  
Maybe I AM the reason. But what could have I done? Could it be about the vendor a while ago? No. She's not that short-tempered and she could've understood. Oh, if only you know how much I love you and how much I would give anything to see you smile. I'm just afraid that a man like me, with the aura of a killer and hands stained with blood by those whom I have killed, is not fit to be given the love of a pure and beautiful maiden like you. Your presence alone can calm my heart and mind, to know that you're safe and happy satisfies my conscience as well. Right now, one of those things is missing and I feel that it's my job to make them come back and stay. But I'm afraid I don't know how. C'mon Kenshin, think! I know you can't bear looking at her like this! She's sad, can't you see that?! Go talk to her and see what's wrong!..  
  
And with that, he looked at her with observing eyes. He wanted so badly to see once again the energetic, beautiful Kaoru he learned to love, which is now hiding in her beneath that peaceful face. Oh how he would love to embrace her now for she looked so fragile and troubled. He didn't know exactly what to do at the moment. She was looking down the road though she can sense that Kenshin was watching her, but she didn't mind. With Kenshin knowing no particular reason, she sped up her walk and drifted to her thoughts as well...  
  
Kenshin no baka!! You're so insensitive!! I have thrown enough clues for you to see how I really feel for you and yet it seems that you have been putting them all aside! I don't think you consider them as the love that a wife would give to her husband but the kind that is shared with your closest friends. Can you be more blind as not to see that I love you as you are!! You don't have to prove anything. Don't say you don't deserve my love, and I don't want any body else but... you.  
  
Maybe this is all a waste of time, maybe your role in my life will only stop as my closest friend. I have been clinging to your shadow and appeared as your tail for too long now... still nothing changes. As time goes by, my dream is stripping off its hope. It appears that our relationship won't even go near to what my heart aches for, for so long. So if that's the case, I won't let myself suffer anymore. I would willingly go with the course that my life leads me. Then maybe, soon I will find my everlasting happiness...  
  
"Uh... Kaoru-dono... um..." Kenshin felt himself stutter, without a doubt, he thought that if he plans to sort this thing out, this is not the right way to start. But he can't help it. He's nervous, and the way Kaoru snobs him just adds up to the pressure of discouragement.   
  
Oh man! Keep your tongue straight Kenshin!   
  
Before he could even talk any further, Kaoru first of. She was still ahead of him, although she was talking to him, she didn't look at him even the shade of his gi.  
  
"What, Kenshin?! Sorry but I don't think I'm in the mood for any conversation right now. Would you mind if I just go on ahead to the dojo? Thanks! Sumimasen."  
  
Kenshin wasn't able to catch up with her question. He wasn't even able to nod, just a small act of reaching out to her before she took off was all he could do.   
  
"Kaoru...-dono..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
They entered the Rakuen Inn, a new inn in town. Together with the close distance to the Akabeko, this newly built inn became the most visited one. It could accommodate, more or less, about 60 people. They have thirty rooms unlike the others, which only have around twenty. Its rise became widespread because of its services and comforting atmosphere, so it would most likely be buzzing with people.  
  
"Konnichiwa!! I'm here for a room." Setsuka said. The owner got out from the back, maybe just checking the kitchen or something. Although he was kind of aged, he run a very respectable inn.   
  
"Konnichiwa, pretty lady! What can I do for you?" the owner replied with a smile.  
  
"I'm here for a room. My friend stopped by here before he left, about last week, and he asked for a room for me. He said you'd be expecting me." The old man tried to recall any said event that happened and not long did he remember having encountered her friend.  
  
"Oh! Omoidasu! You are... Deishi-san, if my memory is right. Your friend did come by here about last week, he's Reko-san right?" the man asked, fixing his eyeglasses.  
  
"Hai, dannasama. You're correct." She answered with a wide smile. By her side was Sano, still patiently waiting for them. He was carrying her large luggage, although he doesn't seem to be having a hard time. Actually, Sanosuke was having a considerably good afternoon just watching Setsuka talk and smile and, frankly, everything she does.   
  
"Daijobu. I'll go tidy up your room."   
  
"Arigatou!" Setsuka bowed down and motioned to Sanosuke to settle her bags by the corner.  
  
"Oh... will your boyfriend be staying with you in your room? We have extra futons."  
  
"Wha... what?!!" Setsuka and Sano turned red almost at the same time. Sano didn't know what to say. He slightly faced his right side while Setsuka faced her left. They were looking opposite the other, both uncomfortable at the moment and drifting to their own thoughts. How Sano wished that what he said could be true but it was clear to him that it'll just be a dream. Time might have lead her to lend her heart to another man, but he really wasn't sure. He doesn't plan to let his feelings show, not now. On the other hand, Setsuka wasn't taking it that seriously. She was thinking that it was just some misunderstanding, and she assumed that Sano thinks the same.   
  
"N...no, dannasama! We're just friends... a...and he won't be staying with me." She tried to regain their calm atmosphere by putting up a smile to the old man and to Sanosuke.   
  
"...ne? Sano?" Setsuka continued.  
  
"Yeah. We're just close friends." He said as he turned again to the owner. The man smiled at them both then turned his back to the other cabinet on the wall behind him. It looked like storage of futons and pillows. It's not that easy to recognize since there are only few left.   
  
"Hodo-sama! Would you come over here for a moment?" A voice came from behind the curtains beside the cabinet.  
  
"Uh... sumimasen. Would you mind if I take care of this for a while, missy?" the man asked, putting down the futon.  
  
"Not at all. I'm in no hurry, please take your time." Setsuka pointed a supine hand towards the door behind him to encourage the man to go.  
  
"Arigatou. This will just be a minute." Then Sano and Setsuka watched him until he was out of sight. Setsuka brought about a sigh, understanding clearly her surroundings.  
  
"Oh good! This place is crowded." Setsuka said, breaking their silence.  
  
"What made you think that?" Sano felt a little curiosity climbing up his spine.  
  
"Well that's obvious! There aren't that much futons left in their storage, meaning they have lots of guests in here. And considering the 8 futons to be washed in that basket, there could at least be 45 people occupying the rooms. Besides, there are a bunch of slippers by the door, anyone could've seen that since it's out in the open. Not to mention their qualities! Did you know that this place was known faster than any Inn in town? They are complete in facilities, their location's all good and that's what made lots of people come here everyday...."   
  
As Setsuka continues further into a discussion, Sanosuke grew more suspicious. He listened carefully until she was going deeper into more detailed lecture about the inn. It seemed that she knows everything about it.  
  
What is she saying? How could she know all about this? I'm sure that all she said in the beginning was amazing, 'cause it's hard to make conclusions that fast, but it's practically unnecessary. Who would care if there were lots of people here as long as you get a room, anyway? And I didn't even glanced at the basket...  
  
"How do you know all that? It seems like you've been here before." Setsuka was cut off. She tried to catch her breath after all that talking then saw Sanosuke looking at her with a very puzzled face. She blinked a few times as she thought of what she was saying a while ago.  
  
Shit! I said too much! I shouldn't have let myself get carried away! Damn! Could he have noticed? What could he be thinking right now? I guess I have to try a little harder not to spill the beans next time, I won't let anyone get involved anymore. I'll stick to keeping a low profile then maybe he'll get off my tail..  
  
"Huh?.. Oh no, no, no. This is the first time I got here. My friends told me a lot about this place, they were even the ones to recommend this to me." She felt relief escaping in a sigh, now that she has stabled herself through a lie. With her nervousness dissipating, she leaned her weight onto the wall beside her. But her fear didn't end there, as she leaned to the wall, a sound of metal clicking was heard under her shawl.  
  
"What was that?" Sano asked. Setsuka tighten her hold on her shawl while still looking at him.  
  
"That's probably just my coins or something."   
  
"Okay, if you say so... Are you all right? You look pale." Sano tried to touch her face but she held his hand down.  
  
"Daijobu. Don't worry about me, I feel fine", She calmly said.   
  
Moments later, the old man showed up and caught at once their attention. He nodded to them and gathered the futon and pillow she will be using.   
  
"C'mon, this way Setsuna-san." Setsuka was surprised about what he said. She stopped suddenly and so did Sano. Both of them knew it was her brother's name.   
  
"Sumimasen, but how do you know that name?" she asked looking straight to the owner's eyes.  
  
"Why, that's your name ne?"   
  
"My name is Setsuka, dannasama. Setsuna is someone else." She clarified. The owner's face was then erased off of its smile. He exhaled loudly as he looked down and set the futon back on the table.  
  
"If what you're saying is true, I can't accept you then. I'm really sorry, but Setsuna-san is supposed to occupy the room. We can't afford to disappoint even one customer. And I'm afraid we don't have any rooms left", he felt sorry for the young lady. He said sorry once again, returned the futons and went in the back door.   
  
Setsuka exhaled with exasperation. Deep inside her, cursing Reko for his mistake.  
  
I bet he did this on purpose. Saying my brother's name rather than mine. He better not let me see him or I'll make him pay. Dammit! I'm way out of line here, this is big trouble for me. Still, I must do everything to protect my brother.  
  
"Don't worry about this. All problems have an answer and yours is the Kamiya Dojo", Sano smiled. He got her things and turned back to her.  
  
"Kamiya... dojo?" she curiously replied, following Sano to the door.  
  
"Yeah! That's where my friends live. Actually, they're like my second family. You could stay there if you like. They are only three in that place and I'm sure they'd like more company. I live not far from there so I stop by everyday..."  
  
"For food, I'd say..." she let out a slyly grim at him, looking at Sano from the side.  
  
"Huh! Lucky guess", he fought back. But the short moment of amusement slowly disappeared with the realization that Setsuka still isn't certain whether not to accept the offer.  
  
"I...I don't know Sano. If they require company, I don't think I would be suited for that. I'm not that sociable after all and trouble seems to come to me wherever I go. I think I'll just find another inn."  
  
"Don't be silly Setsuka! My friends are very compassionate and they'll accept anyone, no matter who it is, as long as they are of no threat to anyone. And if you worry about trouble, I don't think it would be serious enough for 3 swordsmen to be defeated." He placed down one of her bags so that he could use his right hand. He then gently raised Setuka's head to look at him in the eyes. All the while, she has her thoughts on agreeing to go. Now that she knew there were three swordsmen in the dojo, she thought she'd be safe there for a while.   
  
"I assure you, nothing will happen to you. One of them is a legend, one of the best swordsmen in Japan. I'm sure you'll recognize him when you see him. The other two are a teacher of the Kamiya Kashin and a student. C'mon! What d'you say?" He removed his hand from her chin and waited for an answer.  
  
"All right. But you'll never know when I might hit the road again." And with that, Sano's expression returned glad.   
  
"Let's just hope you never have to." Sano blinked at her as he said so. She was flattered by Sano's sweet talk but didn't let him see her face turn pink. She smiled inside her and hoped that what Sano said could be true.  
  
----------End of chapter 1-----------  
  
Author's note: Hey guys! So what d'you think? I know the first chapter is far from the summary but that's part of what I plan you to see… particularly how things slowly change. Please be gentle… I didn't have anyone's opinion after I made this so I literally made it myself. I'll do the rest based on what your comments are. You just tell me if I should go on. Thanks… 


	2. Memories Return

Hey thanks for the review kraci (is that right?) That really gave me some assurance even though you were the only one. Anyway, here's the second part. Sorry for those Kenshin and Kaoru lovers! I didn't mean for them to fight , well a part of me is, but it's needed in the story. Hope you all will stick around to see who'd end up with who…  
  
Enjoy!…  
  
Chapter 2- "Memories Return"  
  
...It turns bitter and bitter everyday...  
  
"Kaouru-dono, I'm home! Yahiko!" Kenshin stopped by the door, waiting for an answer, but no one did. A sharp gust of wind whirled across the yard of the Kamiya dojo, tearing leaves from the flame-colored trees, rattling the rear gate and shaking silvery tinkles out of the wind chime hanging from the ceiling of the porch. Watching the leaves fall and cover the yard in a red and brown carpet, Kenshin never felt so alone since he met everyone and lived in the dojo. The dojo was strangely quiet now that Yahiko was absent and Kaoru is obviously not yet home. By that thought, Kenshin felt something is not right. First, he visited Dr. Genzai and Megumi to check if Kaoru dropped by there. Unfortunately, they haven't seen her the whole day. He thought of asking Sano but he thought he's probably gambling again, and Kaoru couldn't be in those places. So he went to search for Yahiko in the Akabeko, where he would most likely be, to ask for help in finding her.   
  
The Akabeko was crowded as always making it hard for Kenshin to locate Yahiko. He asked some people there if they noticed a young boy serving the restaurant, they pointed out to look in the kitchen.   
  
Through everyone whom he questioned, he can't help but hear their discussions about a new gang arriving in town and causing a lot of ruckus. He heard the customers call them the Zenken ochó—meaning a powerful dynasty, but they knew them as a clan of convicts—and that the clan is bombarding on any home, trying to find someone.   
  
Kenshin didn't pay that much attention yet on that but still placed a mental note about that issue. What he has to do now is find Kaoru and bring her back home, her actions before bothered his mind and decided to talk to her.  
  
"Yahiko, I found you! I'm glad you're helping out in the Akabeko, the place is jammed pack. But could that be the only reason why you're here?" Kenshin smiled and turned to look from Yahiko to Tsubame. Only with that clear action, Yahiko figured out at once what Kenshin meant.   
  
"Hey! Don't do this to me!... Why are YOU here?" Yahiko taunted. Kenshin chuckled a while as he watched Yahiko stacking the used dishes to clean some space in the kitchen.   
  
"I just stopped by to check the kid that was supposed to be at the dojo..." Yahiko was surprised and looked almost immediately at him. He didn't know if he was serious or just annoying him. All confusing thoughts in Yahiko's mind was cleared simply by the way Kenshin looked. He looked down, preparing for a lecture he expected to come next.  
  
"Look, I have nothing against you being here to help, honestly that's quite nice, but you still have to think about your responsibilities. The gate was open when I got home, I assumed you were there 'cause I know you won't leave the place looking like you were luring people in."   
  
Yahiko exhaled loudly after realized his mistake. His silence told Kenshin that he understood and he admits his fault, now Kenshin was just waiting for Yahiko to speak up. But the longer it took for him to reply the more Kenshin feared he was hard on him. Just as he was about to say something, Yahiko moved first.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, didn't mean to. I guess I was just too excited to leave when Kaoru told me I was free of my chores and I forgot to close it. It'll never happen again, PROMISE." He said that looking at Kenshin square in his eyes to let him know that he'll keep his word. But Kenshin's attention was caught by the mere mention of Kaoru being in the dojo before he arrived, and took off again.   
  
"That's all right Yahiko. The only thing that's bugging me now is the fact that Kaoru-dono's missing. I mean, I can't find her anywhere. Did she say something before she left?"  
  
Yahiko paused and try to recall but nothing popped.  
  
"No. She didn't mention anything besides that I can go out. Although, I heard her talking to herself about solving IT alone. Don't know what that IT is but she sure does talk about it a lot lately. Why are you so worried about finding her anyway? Relax! It's still early. I bet the busu's just killing time somewhere."   
  
"Honestly, I feared that IT she was referring to is me. She's been avoiding me, plain enough that she didn't want to discuss it. So I have to take it out from her as hard as I can, it'll eat her if it stays hidden for too long, believe me, I know. And one other thing, I'm also concerned about Kaoru-dono's safety. Letting her wonder alone is not actually a good way to show it."   
  
Kenshin finished softly, careful not to let sentimental auras and emotional secrets leak in the presence of a 10-year-old boy. The truth remains intact, still waiting for the time when Kenshin has the will to tell her... tell Kaoru what he feels.  
  
Getting set on continuing his search, Kenshin was stopped by Yahiko. He said he'd help him find her, since Kenshin looked like he really needed it. Yahiko handed the plates over to the person in charge of the dishes, he got rid of his apron, and said good bye to Tsubame then dragged Kenshin out of the crowded Akabeko.   
  
Not long time after, maybe about an hour or so, they found Kaoru sitting on a log laid by the river. Her chin nested on her palm that is supported by her elbows resting on her knees. She doesn't show any sign of glee or amusement, just staring at the rapid flow of water with vague thoughts. Her hair was loose and free from any band or sash. It went with the wind clearing only one side of her face, portraying a beautiful yet sad picture. Kenshin didn't want to rush in to her, nor did he want to leave the matter be. He settled to his judgement of right and wrong so he approached her consciously after signaling Yahiko to go on ahead back to the dojo.   
  
"Ka...kaoru-dono? Do you mind if I sit beside you?" Kaoru only answered a soft 'iie' without turning her head, allowing only her eyes to move to see him even at the corner of her eye. Suddenly, her heart began to beat faster, although she didn't know exactly why. Maybe it was the fear of having to tell the truth about changing what she felt for him, or the need to hide it all once again.   
  
I can't contain it anymore; neither can I say it now... or ever. I know you're here to take me back home but I don't think I want to right now. I don't want you to go away, I just want to be alone. (sigh) Better lie than let you die of worry...  
  
"Kenshin, shouldn't you be at home?" Kaoru asked right after Kenshin has settled.  
  
"Well... yes. But when I got there earlier you still weren't around even though you ran off first. Since it seems kind of odd to just let Yahiko go and leave without leaving a note, I figured something is not right. Besides, what was the sudden rush that you have forgotten to close the gate?" Kaoru sighs again upon hearing the same line that 'something's not right'. "Gomen..." that was all she could say for her carelessness.  
  
"Kaou-dono, if you have a problem, please tell me so I can help you. I'm not used to seeing you like this and I don't have any plans to start now. Onegai... talk to me."  
  
Kaoru felt her eyes water. Feeling arguments within her that fights for the decision to confess. Kenshin's concern and sweet talks repeats in her head, ringing over and over like it really wants her heart to go back to what it felt for him before. But she wouldn't want that, her mind and heart are leading separate lives now and it was by chance that her mind is in control. She didn't know what to do, what to feel, what to say. It seems that her eyes are doing all the work she can't determine at the moment.   
  
Still you don't understand... perhaps you never will 'till I'm out of your trail. You made it this far just to make me talk, I see you're certain about what you're doing.(tear fell) If it were only that easy... It was too late when she realized a tear already escaped her eyes. She tried hard to hold it back from spilling more, avoiding as much as possible the chance for Kenshin to notice. That's the sad thing on her part, everyone knows that she's not good in hiding anything. So without even sniffing or moving, Kenshin noticed right away. It was clear to her that she can't turn back now, forcing it to stop won't matter so much anymore, so she let it be.  
  
On Kenshin's part, without even thinking he placed his right arm around her back and his left hand holding hers.   
  
"My... wha... why Kaoru-dono? Please say something. Onegai! Tell me what's wrong?!" Kenshin sort of panicked upon seeing that sight of her.   
  
"This is nothing, Kenshin. These are only tears, unable to mean anything certain. Why? Why would you care, frankly? Tears may mean either sadness or happiness, yet why do you assume it is from sorrow? How could think you could help me with everything?..." Her tears just kept coming and coming, and her breathing became more rapid. She tensed up, he felt it, but he can't do anything. With every word she's saying, Kenshin felt guilty knowing now that it WAS his fault. Decreasing was his courage to say something... anything. He found himself lost for words that may make the situation any better. All he can do was accept the pain he is given in his heart.   
  
Kaoru stopped at that, letting silence ensue between them. After a while, Kenshin fought words to come out of his system.  
  
"Ka...Kaoru-dono... Why do you ask me such things? I've never assumed that I can do everything for you, I just wish to do anything I can so that I won't see--- this picture of you crying and isolating yourself from uncertainties. Nobody's perfect, Kaoru-dono... I'M not perfect, and I've always wished for it to be untrue so I can be there for you ---"  
  
"Yamete!!" Kaoru abruptly cut off Kenshin's statements and removed his hand from hers. She couldn't take anymore pressure, her heart was throbbing hard and her head was aching from confusion. It took her a while to settle down but as soon as she did, Kaoru began to process her situation. She has just shouted at Kenshin and that, she didn't plan.  
  
She was looking down, her hair was covering her face as she wept still. Just like the river in front of her, her tears doesn't seem to stop flowing. Kenshin was stunned, just like he has always been in such conditions.   
  
"Enough... let's just stop this Kenshin, okay?" Kaoru used her sleeve to wipe her tears even though Kenshin's handkerchief was being reached out to her as soon as she was flooded with grief.  
  
"Stop? Stop what? Kaoru-dono, I... I... know I don't see things the way you do but nevertheless, there are still some things I can see that you don't."  
  
"What... do you mean by that?" she asked. She looked at him, her tears seemed to be decreasing.  
  
"What I meant was, such things that trouble you always have an answer. Though it may hard at times to obtain it, it is still considered a chance for hope. Your loneliness after your father died was maybe the source of your entrapment from the world outside you, and maybe now you think you've lost all means of solving your problem, but no one can really tell if you can no longer do anything."  
  
Kenshin looked ever milder at Kaoru's fragile moment. He instinctively cupped her cheek with his hand and spoke to her eye to eye. Kaoru was surprised by the gentle touch but didn't move to avoid provoking any unusual change.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, if only you could've opened up to me, I swear you wouldn't be in this state."  
  
Kaoru sighed an indescribable sigh. I could have been from grief or contentment, but Kenshin wasn't really sure.  
  
"I see... Gomen..." Kaoru stood up and wiped off hear tears. She didn't look at him, just at the raging river.  
  
"Thank you Kenshin for your concern. I understand it now, but it really doesn't work that way. Unfortunately, this predicament is way out of my control. Let's just get back to the dojo since that's what you came to me for... and please, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Kaoru walked passed the log down to the main street. Kenshin stood a few seconds after she did, looking at her walk away… yet again.  
  
You can't keep this OR me out forever…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aaah!! What's taking them so long? Yahiko, where was it you said they went?" Sanosuke said in exasperation.  
  
"By the lake, chicken-head! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Yahiko's reply was inside the dojo, echoing as he clean the floor.   
  
Setsuka and Sano were sitting by the porch waiting for Kaoru and Kenshin.  
  
Setsuka watched Yahiko go back and forth the dojo, bent forward with a rug in his hands. Yahiko felt a stare so he stopped and glanced at Setsuka. He went red again just like the first time he saw Setsuka. He was just amazed at how beautiful she was and having her staring back at him just makes him want to burn hot in the face. Yahiko broke eye contact and continued back to work, muttering curses as to why he has to clean the dojo everyday. Setsuka simply smiled at the picture.  
  
It was about 2 in the afternoon, Sano and Setsuka have been waiting for Kaoru and Kenshin for more than an hour now. It was perfectly fine with Setsuka since she was just going to be staying with them, but she realized that she might just be a disruption of whatever the two owners' plans.  
  
"Sano, maybe they have some businesses to take care of and I could just interfere with their busy days. Maybe I should just stay in an inn so---"   
  
"You are not going to any inn!!" She was cut of by Sano's reaction. She was surprised by his tone, possibly even felt a little scared for a while.   
  
"Sorry bout that… but you are going to stay here... no…PLEASE stay here. I assure you, if ever those two ever have business to do, it would only be regarding their relationship. All right?" Sano clarified. Yahiko assured her with a nod.  
  
"Haaa… I can never win against you, can I? Fine… so they're married? If you don't mind changing the subject." Setsuka asked, confirming her doubts.  
  
"No, no, no, no… They're still in the courting stage, although the guy isn't really courting her. It's just some love confusion or something… I don't understand it either." Sano scratched the back of his head and smiled at Setsuka. She mirrored him and leaned on one of the poles, staring at the gate.  
  
"What are their names, by the way?"  
  
"Kenshin and Kaoru" He answered immediately. "The little missy is the owner of this dojo and Kenshin ended his wandering since Kaoru accepted him in."  
  
She nodded to show she understood.   
  
That's funny… His name is just like Battousai's. I guess those anti-government lackeys are following me even in names…  
  
In their quiet mood together with the gentle blowing wind made Sano think about what they have just talked about. It came to him the thought of what might Setsuka's purpose be in asking about Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship.  
  
Could she be wondering of getting close to Kenshin? Is that why she… dame! dame! She's not that kind of woman. She doesn't even know Kenshin. However, what if Kenshin is the one to fall for her? I mean, she's beautiful, smart, charming and so damn fine! Who could not fall for her?? Shit! I can't let that happen! I know Kenshin's my friend but if the case is involving the love of my life I'd do anything.  
  
Deep in thought, Sanosuke didn't realize Setsuka was calling for him. He saw 2 figures in front of him and one at his side but their faces didn't register in his unfocused mind.  
  
"Sano!!" Setsuka yelled, shrugging the daydreaming man.   
  
"Wha?! Oh, Kenshin… good, you're both here. I'd like to introduce you to someone, this is Setsuka Deishi."  
  
"My!… Sano brought home a nice lovely young lady." Kenshin complemented. Setsuka couldn't help but look down after being flattered like that. Kaoru threw a sharp glance at her, maybe feeling a bit of jealousy.  
  
"Ain't Sano the greatest?!" Yahiko yelled from behind them, throwing his fist up in the air as he did so.  
  
Sanosuke saw the glint of excitement in Kenshin's eyes, so in the fear that Kenshin might be interested in her…  
  
"She's my girlfriend."   
  
…Sano just blurted it out, all the while wrapping his arm behind her shoulder and pulled her close to him.  
  
Setsuka was barely stupefied with what he did. She turned redder than she already is.   
  
"Oh I see…"   
  
"So how long have it been the two of you?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Sano, where'd you find her?" Out came Yahiko.  
  
"Why didn't we know about this?" Kenshin added.  
  
They were stormed with so many questions that Sano couldn't even understand the others.  
  
"Dame!!! Kore wa yamete yo!!!" Everybody halted. Setsuka didn't take the time to remove Sano's claiming arm, instead, she stomped at his feet so hard that it made him wail.   
  
"Itai!! What did you do that for?"  
  
"You are not my boyfriend! How dare you say you are?!"   
  
"Well, I could have if you've given me the chance!"  
  
"What made you think I'd approve? Oh, you're assuming too much!"  
  
"I am not! I know you feel something for me!"  
  
"Sano, you're embarrassing me."  
  
"Ha! So you do feel something for me."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, and that's besides the point. You just claimed to be my boyfriend! Have you no shame?!"  
  
"Why would I be ashamed of being your man?!"  
  
"This fight is meaningless." Setsuka crossed her arms and faced the other way.  
  
"I don't think so… you're blushing!"  
  
"Aah!! Get away from me!"  
  
Kaoru and the other two laughed at their quarrel. Then a thought just passed by Kenshin, about how Kaoru would have reacted to a situation like this. Kaoru had probably thrown a dozen objects by now.  
  
Sano continued his tease, so naturally Setsuka would get more pissed.   
  
"Oooww! You didn't have to step on me again…"   
  
Setsuka ignored him and moved her eyes away from Sano to get acquainted with Kenshin and Kaoru.   
  
"I'm really sorry for this. I didn't mean to be so loud, especially now that it's our first time to meet."   
  
It was then that she got a good look at the two of them.  
  
Oh Kami-sama…!   
  
Setsuka's eyes widened in disbelief. She froze at the thought.  
  
"Sh..shinta…" Setsuka whispered to herself.   
  
H…he's… he's Battousai!!!  
  
Kenshin heard her say his name, his real name, but he didn't look at her. He honestly wasn't sure what she murmured a while ago, nevertheless he had the feeling that his hunch is right.  
  
Setsuka's cheerful expression faded abruptly, then she subconsciously held her sword under her shawl without making a sound or any noticeable movements. Not knowing what was going on with Setsuka, after considering her apology, Sano continued talking about her.  
  
"…She's here for a visit. Unfortunately, the inn she was supposed to stay was already full so I thought of asking you 2 if she could stay here. She's a good person and she---"  
  
"Sano, there's no need for assurances like that." Kenshin said smiling at him.   
  
"We'll be glad to accept Setsuka-san here. The more the merrier, as they always say." Kaoru lightly laughed, trying hard to hide her welling eyes because of crying.  
  
"Well then, Setsuka, these would be your companions here from now on. Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura…"  
  
Setsuka flinched at the mere mention of Kenshin's name. She closed her hand around her sword tighter, producing a sound so familiar to Kenshin that he didn't have a doubt what it was. Fortunately, Kenshin was the only one keen enough to hear and distinguish it, Kaoru just looked elsewhere.  
  
"…and I'm sure you already know the bratty Yahiko." Sano ended, looking at her. Kenshin looked at her trembling hands then tried to catch her eyes with his but she looked her sharp gaze away fast. Setsuka spoke right away to avoid suspicion on her sudden change of mood.   
  
"Thanks a lot Kamiya-san, but you could tell me if you're just obliged to accept me because I'm a FRIEND of Sanosuke. I'd understand if I'd just add work for you."  
  
Although with a serious tone and face, she still emphasized the friend part. But even with that, Kenshin felt his hunch was just confirmed. And now, she was probably trying to avoid him. What he didn't know was the reason why…  
  
Do I know her? or DID I know her? Her eyes are familiar but I can't remember anyone like her in the past.   
  
"Don't be silly Setsuka-san. Believe me, you'll be more of an angel sent than a burden. Come, let's go inside."  
  
I gotta get out of here…  
  
-------------End of Chapter 2-----------  
  
Author's note: Hmm… that last line must've triggered some curiosity, I certainly hope so. And you know what, even I feel a bit awkward with Sanosuke being protective and sweet. But that's also something I like about him, in fanfiction that is. He was totally not like that in the series.   
  
All right, I'll try to do more in the next chapters.  
  
Oh and don't forget the reviews!!! Thanks! 


	3. A Revealing Side

Umm… thanks again to those who put some reviews for me. Now I'm really determined to finish this.   
  
By the way, I think I made this chapter a little bit longer than the others… or did I? Well, I thought you'd like more of the dose every chapter so I lengthen it. I hope you won't get bored reading, 'cause you'll be start seeing things from Setsuka's past. Anyway, here's chapter three and I hope you all enjoy…  
  
Chapter 3- "A Revealing Side"  
  
…only left to dream of a tranquil sea…  
  
The dojo was echoing with laughter, it was filled with the scent of good sake. The corridors were empty, the practice room never looked so plain, as all occupants were together in one room. Eating, drinking, filling up their stomachs with air rather than food. The group broke the silent night, and no cold wind could be felt.   
  
Megumi and Tsubame were invited to their house that night. Sano once again introduced Setsuka to more of his considered family in Tokyo. He, yet again, brought up the topic of their fight earlier and sort of the same thing happened one more time, only this time Setsuka pinched Sano on the arm. Everyone was just watching them, entertaining themselves through their fight, moreover, Setsuka didn't talk not even look at Kenshin the whole time.  
  
"Uh! You're so big-headed Sano!" then came the constant pinch.  
  
"All right, all right… I think my arm is getting numb."  
  
"Why not let Megumi-dono take a look at that?" Kenshin said, motioning Sano to go to the pissed-wincing-Megumi. Kenshin figured her discomfort was triggered by Sano's closeness to Setsuka. Sano stood up and walked towards the other side of their circle, just beside Kaoru.  
  
"Oooooohh! Sano's gonna be having a tight schedule. Two women are more than you can handle—oooww!!"  
  
"There are good jokes and there are bad jokes Yahiko!" Kaoru managed to shut him up the rest of the evening… one bowl sure did settle it.  
  
Kenshin just looked over the lively group, with Kaoru beaming at the smirking Yahiko who teased Sano which was having an argument with Megumi and Tsubame pleading for them to calm down, who could not help but smile at the picture? But there is still one more person to consider, Kenshin shifted his gaze to Setsuka. She was stretching her back and at some point, winced at something. She managed to straighten up herself as if nothing happened then sipped her remaining sake.  
  
After a while, the wildy bunch got tired and decided to end all the ruckus. At about midnight, Yahiko escorted Tsubame and Megumi back to their homes and everybody's guess was the clinic would be the first stop. The rest just saw them off. Besides the fact that they are tired and sleepy, Kaoru and Setsuka cleaned up while the two men prepared Setsuka's room. Kenshin and Sano went back to the women after arranging the room, just in time to see them finish up themselves. Setsuka showed another wince as she bent for a towel on the floor.  
  
"Is something wrong Se---" Kenshin didn't have the time to finish.   
  
"I think I'll retire to my room now. Oyasumi minna-san." It was like she was intentionally dodging everything Kenshin says to her. Setsuka headed for the room and closed the door shut behind her. Moments later, Yahiko returned and Kaoru as well walked towards her room.   
  
"You going home now Sano?" asked the rurouni.   
  
"Nah! I think I'll hang here for a while." Yahiko walked pass him while muttering insinuations for Sanosuke to go home, but it doesn't seem to reach him. Ignoring that, Yahiko entered his room and went to bed. Then, Sano slowly approached the porch and leaned by the pole. Kenshin followed him with the thought of extracting information about Setsuka out of Sano.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is this? It's half past 10 already! I've been lying here for 30 minutes and I still can't sleep…" Setsuka turned around in her futon frustrated. No matter what her position was, she can't find it to be comfortable. She then turned again and faced the ceiling with her arm on settled on her forehead.   
  
"Haaa… All of the others are probably sleeping already… maybe this is about Shinta." Setsuka thought to herself instead, fearing that she might wake up the others or better yet, be heard by someone.  
  
Why, of all places would he be here? The last time I heard, he was wandering across Japan. Royalists, ha! Their samurai spirit would never go away! No matter how much the cover it with words. All I need to know is that Battousai is here and I could be in danger. But it seems that he has changed into a good man. Oh c'mon Setsuka! This is battousai you're talkin' about here! He could be a spy, ready to give your whereabouts to them any time. What should I do?!  
  
"Oh, man!" Setsuka bolted up from her rest. She held her forehead as her head ached in quandary.   
  
"I don't think I should be pondering myself on this now. I'd have plenty of time as long as I lie low." She was about to go back to bed when she heard a door close in the other room.   
  
"Hm? Who was that?… Maybe it was the kid… uh… Yo… Yo… no, no, Ya… Yahiko. Right!" Just then, she thought of checking the boy if he was already asleep, if not then she'd have company. She quietly opened her door and peeped in the hallway.   
  
---No one's there---  
  
She went out and walked towards in front of Yahiko's door. When she managed to reach it, she heard a voice… and another. Setsuka couldn't understand so she moved closer and listened carefully…  
  
"Hey Sano…" Kenshin sat on the porch not far from Sanosuke. "Yeah, Kenshin?" He replied, still leaning and hands in his pocket.  
  
So, Sano and Shinta are still awake…  
  
Setsuka didn't want to listen to whatever they were talking about. In her mind, it was probably about girls, just like any other man would talk about. So she slightly opened Yahiko's door, just enough for her to look inside.  
  
Oh good! He's just about to lie down.  
  
Setsuka knocked on the door although it's already open. Yahiko barely threw his blanket in surprise. Setsuka's mouth curved into a smile at his reaction, she placed a finger on her lips to tell him to be quiet.   
  
"Kuso! You're gonna give me heart problems." Setsuka, still chuckling, manage to say something without being heard.  
  
"I'm sorry. Do you mind if I stay for a while?"   
  
"Well… sure. I don't see why not." She closed the door behind her and started walking towards Yahiko.  
  
"So, what are you doing still up… and, miraculously, in my room?" Yahiko slid a mat just beside his futon for Setsuka to sit on, but Setsuka walked right pass it. Yahiko sort of panicked once he saw that she was gonna settle herself exactly beside him, on his bed!  
  
"Could I sit here instead?" Setsuka asked kindly while wearing a smile. The young man couldn't resist but he knew it wasn't proper. That's why he didn't know what made him nod when he did.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, on the two men's part, they heard someone walking inside the dojo. They didn't mind, assuming the person was just going to the bathroom or something.  
  
"Hey Sano…" Kenshin sat on the porch not far from Sanosuke.   
  
"Yeah, Kenshin?" He replied, still leaning and hands in his pocket. They caught a faint sound of a closing door, and yet again, they ignored it.   
  
"I was just wondering, how long have you been friends with Setsuka? It would seem that it was far back in the past or it wouldn't take you that long to mention." Kenshin lowered his voice.  
  
"You're right, it was a long time ago. We've been together since childhood, Tsunan and Setsuka are my only two best friends then. Tsunan and I were about 8 or 9 when we first met her and she was around 6. We were friends till she went away. " Kenshin looked down and thought for a while. He became confused.  
  
"9? I thought both of you were in the Sekihoutai at those times. How could have you met her?"  
  
"Her brother used to go to our camp once in a while and he took her with him. He always have some business with Captain Sagara, we really didn't care what it was as long as they're not harming us." Kenshin wore another bewildered face. "They? Who were they, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"Setsuka's brother had a group. He formed it himself. I can't recall what they're name was but I know that they also oppose the government during the revolution, that's why the Shogunate called for them."  
  
"Now I see… so you see Setsuka only when their group is there?" Sano sighed and shifted a bit in his place.  
  
"Yeah, that's the sad part. Their group was always on the move. But despite our very seldom meeting, we didn't have a hard time befriending her. She was kind, fun and energetic. She always talks to anyone in the camp, even if she doesn't know them…" Sano was slowly getting in to telling her story, he even forgot that Kenshin was there. He just went on and on, talking and recalling how things were way back…  
  
"Tsunan! C'mon let's go!" Young Sanosuke tugged his best friend sitting on the ground.  
  
"Hold it you big turd! I gotta eat breakfast you know!" Tsunan was having a hard time handling a bowl of rice with beef. His head violently shook with ever pull of Sano.  
  
"Nevermind breakfast, we'll have lunch anyway! Setsuka's coming! C'mon, I can see them by the river!"   
  
"All right already. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want to go not because I don't care for her… but because I'm so hungry!!! You stole my dinner when I wasn't looking!" Tsunan put down his bowl and stood up quickly.   
  
"Sorry 'bout that. Ok, now ya happy? Let's go!" The two of them excitedly ran towards the riverbank. The two of them were the only children in their camp so they were so happy when they found Setsuka. She was the only person to relate to them even though she's 2 years younger.   
  
When they all reached camp, the three of them separated themselves from the adults and had their lunch together just in the shallow part of the forest. After that, it's fun and games the whole day when they weren't called by the government. That late afternoon, Setsuka asked the boys to escort her back to the camp, since she always gets lost when it's dark. "Tsunan! Sano! Stop that already!" a five-year-old girl shouted at the two boys wrestling on the ground. It was already near sunset and the sky illuminated a different shade of orange. They were laughing their hearts out as they roll over each other and struggle to pin the other one down. They barely understood, out of their commotion, what the little girl said next.   
  
"Hey! Cut it out you two! I have to go home now. My Brother must be looking for me!". Finally, the two youngsters got tired and rested side by side. Tsunan was certain he heard her say something but, he didn't know what it was.  
  
"Did you say something Setsuka?" he asked panting hard.  
  
"I said I have to go home now." Feeling a little irritated, stomped her foot as she said that.  
  
"Then go! We're not trying to stop you." He replied. Sanosuke sat up, still panting as he was, and placed his hands on the grass at his back for support.  
  
"Baka! She can't, remember?! She'll get lost in the forest again if she goes alone!" he said, exasperated. "How forgetful can you get, Tsunan?!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry Zen'no no ichi!! I think you forgot to mention that little detail!" he replied. Sano stood up, not minding what his friend just said, and shook off grass from the back of his shirt and pants. He looked up at the sky and turned to look at Setsuka.  
  
"Come on Setsuka, I'll walk you home. Your older brother would probably kill me by now." He grabbed her hand as he started to walk towards the forest, also passing under rows of trees projecting a long shadow across their pathway by the setting sun.   
  
That night, the three of them overheard the conversation between Captain Sagara and Setsuka's brother in one of the Sekihoutai's tents. They only have a single lamp inside so their shadows were clear from outside.  
  
"Sozou, I'm afraid we have to leave tomorrow before the sun is seen by the mountains. We are being recruited to fight other branches of the rebellious Ishin shishis." Setsuna declared calmly.   
  
"But you just got your men here. They won't probably ready yet for another battle after another."  
  
"Don't worry, one nights rest and food is enough for my men. We've been like this for a long time in these cursed revolts. We will be handling the groups in the other side of Kyoto, while your troops will be responsible in Shimosuwa up until Nakasendo. It's government orders Sozou, can't do anything about it." Sozou sighed in disagreement. He stood up and started pacing across the small tent.  
  
"The shogunate is killing us! They didn't even made the effort to send us food and more ammo! Now they're sending weakened troops to battle! I have a feeling they're just using us." Setsuna didn't want their conversation to go further, he wanted to end it with the facts settled in the captain's mind.   
  
"Give it up Sozou. Thinking like that would get you nowhere, or worse, death. The war shall end soon, you'll see. All we need now is strength and faith… It's nearly midnight and we'll be leaving in a few hours. I should get my sleep." With that, Setsuna exited the tent. The three children hid behind the stocked boxes beside the entrance. As soon as Setsuka's brother was out of site and the Captain's lights were of, they crept out to the river. They sat there staring at the flowing shallow river, yet thinking deeply about what might happen to set after they leave.  
  
"What now?" Sano asked, breaking the silence. "I don't want you to leave."  
  
"Me neither Sano, but I just have to." Setsuka's eyes watered almost immediately. She raised her knees up to her chin and cried with low sobs.  
  
"Aww! Don't cry. I'm sure we'll meet again someday. Please dry your eyes…" Tsunan moved closer to her, stoking her back gently. Sano approached as well. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.  
  
"Dry them now Setsuka, I hate to see girls cry. It makes me think that it's my fault. Here… take my hanky."  
  
"Thanks… Sano."   
  
After a few hours, Setsuna's voice could be heard calling for his sister. He opened her little sister's tent and found Tsunan and Sano sleeping right beside her. Sanosuke and Setsuka were facing each other while Tsunan had his arm around her. Her brother smiled at the peaceful site, and it just disappoint him that he had to get Setsuka already.   
  
"Set… Set… Set we have to go now." Her brother shook her gently as not to wake up the two boys.   
  
"O… onisan? I don't want to go yet…" She shifted her hand, ending up holding Sano's hands.   
  
"Set, it's already time. C'mon, I'll carry you… ok?" Sestuka didn't object to her brother's claiming hands. He carefully removed Tsunan's arm around her and then carried her out the tent. It was about half passed 4 in the morning when they set out. Sozou was practically the only one awake in the Sekihoutai to see them off. At sunrise, Sanosuke came out running towards their captain's place.  
  
"Captain! Captain! Setsuka's missing! I can't find her anywhere! She might be lost captain, we have to find her! She might be in th---"  
  
"Sanosuke! Calm down!" Captain Sagara held Sano's shoulder as he talked to him. In their pause, Tsunan burst in to the tent yelling the same thing. He stopped when he saw that Sano was already there.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry you two. I'm afraid Setsuka is gone with her brother to the end of Kyoto. They were---"  
  
"…assigned there by the government. We know, captain. But why didn't you at least wake us up before they left?!" Sanosuke shouted in anger. The two boys violently took the first few moments after they knew the fact that Setsuka's gone. Eventually, Sozou managed to control them. Tsunan accepted it after sometime but before Sano could did the same, he had the feeling that he didn't want to be friends with women other than Setsuka, if ever they meet again…  
  
"Setsuna was right, the war did end soon. That same year, the whole Sekihoutai was betrayed and killed. And it was also the time when we heard that Setsuna's gang was wiped out as well. I couldn't make myself believe that Setsuka could be gone. As the times not hearing from her lengthen, I somehow gave up hope and convinced myself she was dead. In that way I could move on…" Sanosuke was now sitting beside Kenshin. He didn't realize that he sat down just when he was starting to tell the story. Kenshin was still well awake even though it was already midnight. He looked at Sano with sympathy of what happened to them.  
  
"I didn't know it was like that Sano, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I'm not… now that I've found her again, I've forgotten all the bad things that happened." Sano stood up then stretched his body. Automatically, Kenshin knew he was going home so Kenshin stood as well.  
  
"Thanks for sharing Sano, I know it's not like me to intrude in someone else's past."  
  
"It's fine Kenshin. I'm glad I got it out."  
  
"Ja, oyasumi. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Yeah sure…" Kenshin walked back inside and went straight to bed. Sanosuke waited until Kenshin was out of sight, then he also went back in. He shut the door behind him and noiselessly verged upon the door of Setsuka.  
  
I guess one look at her again before I sleep won't hurt…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Right after Setsuka sat by Yahiko's futon, she let Yahiko lie down since that was what he was about to do before she entered. Yahiko told her he's fine sitting down but Setsuka insisted. She tucked him in and brushed the hair off his face. Yahiko was getting nervous, he didn't know why. He didn't have a clue either of why she was doing all this.   
  
"Um… Setsuka-san, not that I don't like you here, but I was just wondering why would you come to me this late at night? You probably need your beauty sleep… not that you're not beautiful… I mean you are---"  
  
"Sshhh… Yahiko. Could you keep a secret?" Setsuka placed a finger his lips, then lied down beside him.   
  
"Yeah, I could keep 'em pretty girl, err… pretty good." Yahiko couldn't believe he said that to her. Aww! So embarrassing! Setsuka just smiled at it though.   
  
"All right then… you see, there's someone I miss so much. When I saw you, you reminded me of him." Yahiko was flattered, thinking that her special someone was his boyfriend. Now he assumes that she liked him.   
  
Forget it Yahiko! You 2 are ages apart!   
  
So he tried to put it out of his mind by doing something else.   
  
"Here, have my blanket. You might be cold." He reached out his blanket to her and she accepted it right away. Yahiko was about to get up and get another one when she pulled him down with her. Setsuka held the blanket over them.  
  
"You're just so much like my brother. Kind and caring just like he was." Setsuka felt a tear run down from her eyes. Even she was surprised when she felt it. She looked away from him, thinking it was a bad time to cry. But she couldn't help it.   
  
"Oh.. don't cry. It doesn't suit you. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't have any brother nor sister my whole life. You're lucky you did." Yahiko understood it now, yet still not everything. He figured that her brother might be away or, sad to say, dead. He didn't conclude anything yet but it was definitely one of those reasons.   
  
"I can tell you were very close."  
  
"Huh?" Setsuka looked up puzzled. She didn't quite understood what he said meant.  
  
"I mean your brother… you were very close." She nodded to confirm.  
  
"We had a big difference in our age but it never became a cause for us to be distant to each other. He took care of me after our parents were killed, I was a year old and he was sixteen. He was still very young but he took the responsibility of taking care of me. Unfortunately, I can do little for him right now, so I thought that he'd be my inspiration to take care and help kids like you. Just like the way he took care of me… I'll protect you Yahiko, I swear." With that, Setsuka gathered the small figure in her arms and embraced him. Yahiko didn't move, actually he wouldn't want to move. He felt comfort he never felt before. Setsuka placed her head above his then Yahiko leaned on her. He could hear her heart beating. After a while, Setsuka looked down on him making their foreheads meet. She loosened up her hold for Yahiko to shift into a more comfortable position, but surprisingly, he didn't move. She saw he's eyes were shut so she thought he was already asleep, then finally she closed her eyes to sleep.   
  
After 10 minutes, Yahiko opened his eyes and saw her face barely in front of him. He stared at her angelic face, so calm and beautiful. He suddenly had the urge to kiss her.   
  
This is your chance stupid! Go kiss her!… No! I'm just a kid, I shouldn't be thinking of that! But you already are. Shut up! What?! You're still male aren't ya?…  
  
Yahiko couldn't fight off that persistent voice. Eventually he gave in. He slowly moved closer until he felt his lips brush hers, then he moved back. Setsuka moved but her eyes were still closed. She removed her hand behind Yahiko's back and she crept it until it reached his mouth. That was the only time she opened her eyes. He was dumbfounded with a tinge of mixed fright, nervousness and unease.   
  
"That was sweet of you…"  
  
"Oh my… you're awake! Oh sh--! Sorry! I'm so sorry! Gomen nasai! I… I… just…"   
  
"Don't worry. It's okay… it's all right. You're a young man Yahiko, I understand." Setsuka once again hugged him. Even then, she could hear him muffling apologies on her yukata. Yahiko stopped as soon as Setsuka started stroking his head. She was putting him to sleep and he knew that. But before anything else, Yahiko wanted to clarify his thoughts.   
  
"You could consider me as another brother if you like. I'd be happy to have you as a sister. I know I couldn't replace your real onisan but at least I could fill up an empty space in you…"  
  
"You're so thoughtful Yahiko, thank you so much!" She tighten her hold then Yahiko placed his arm around her as well.   
  
"Anything for my sis…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sanosuke quietly opened Setsuka's door, careful not to wake her up. He poked his head inside and observed the place..  
  
--She's not there!!—  
  
Sano became nervous, he was afraid that she might have gone off somewhere. But that can't be, her things were still in there. He closed the door then transferred his attention on the next room. He leaned his ear on Yahiko's door and…… heard nothing. Moreover, he had the feeling that she was in there. Sano slid open the fusuma and saw Setsuka lying down with her back facing him, and an arm resting around Setsuka's waste. He didn't see the other person but he knew it was Yahiko. Sanosuke fumed at the sight.  
  
Yahiko… go ahead and enjoy your night 'cause you sure are not gonna have a good morning…  
  
--------End of Chapter 3---------  
  
Author's note: Did I make Yahiko act like a little older? Sorry bout that. I couldn't think of any other way to describe the scene. It just sort of flew in my head one night before I fell asleep. For some of the Japanese words in any chapter that you didn't understand, just ask me. And about Sano's story, tell me if you have any questions or it wasn't clear enough. I really tried, please bear with me…  
  
Please send some reviews about this… I have a feeling I have to do something about something. Did you get that? I didn't… anyway, thanks for reading. 


	4. Uncertain Minds

Author's note: Well it's about time I posted this thing up, don't you think? I'm soooooooo sorry if it took sooooooo long, I had to update other of my internet stuff and I got stuck with school work—big time. Gomennasai! Hehe! Writing this fic turned out to be more exciting than I thought. Though, I admit it is an imagination sucker! It drains me of my thoughts and ideas but, fortunately, new ones grow each day.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: "Uncertain Minds"  
  
  
  
  
  
…that is all there is for humanity.  
  
  
  
Kenshin was outside doing the laundry as usual. Unlike any other morning, where Kenshin is usually the first one to wake up, he saw Setsuka already in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He then slowly passed by the kitchen as he walked out to do laundry.  
  
"Ohayo, Setsuka-san! I see you start your day early." Setsuka didn't do anything, not even a glance. Kenshin didn't mind it, he was mesmerized at how the morning sun, light upon her and show her amazing features. He admired her beauty with her hair bound back neatly. She still wore her yukatta so it was relatively loose, letting more skin to be exposed to Kenshin's sight. He was so busy studying her that the next thing he knew, his foot was on the tub of laundry. Kenshin shook his head to erase the thoughts he never imagined thinking. He reached out for the soap and started washing the clothes. After a while, he noticed that his position was exactly in the only angle where he could see through the kitchen. He couldn't help looking back at her. Specially the way she draws back her loose hair, it seems to go in slow motion.   
  
Ah Kenshin!! Stop watching her! This is completely not like you!! Get back to work, baka!!  
  
Kenshin was shouting at himself in annoyance, all the while he was splashing water all over his gi. He decided to remove his gi since it was already very soaked, and he included it in the laundry. Moments later, he felt his body throbbing. He was afraid of this from the start. He wanted to go away but the longer he sees her there, the more difficult it gets. Until finally, his mind gave up the fight. He couldn't believe he was actually giving in to the temptation. Kenshin stood up from his seat and walked towards the beautiful maiden. Her back was to him yet she felt someone was there. She just never expected what he did. Kenshin pulled her from behind and embraced her tight. Setsuka was startled and didn't exactly know what to do. Kenshin settled his head by her neck, filling him in with her scent. Slowly, Kenshin crept his hand to her face and moved her head to face him. Setsuka was getting nervous, once again for a long time.  
  
"Shi… shinta?" Kenshin pretended he didn't hear her. He leaned closer and closer until… their lips touched…  
  
"What the…?!" Kenshin bolted up from his sleep. His heart was pumping hard, he swiped the room for any trace of reality of that dream but not even the kitchen was in sight. He sighed in relief, didn't actually expect he'd do that with mere throbbing. Although it was a dream, it affected him so much. Unlike any other dreams that you'd forget when you wake up, the one he had is completely unchangeable to his congested mind.  
  
"Kami-sama, what are you trying to tell me? What in the world was that?" Kenshin shook his head off of his fantasies. He tried choking it out by thinking it was just an innocent dream that he has no control of. He looked out of the window and instinctively knew that it was already time to get up. Setting aside any other things, he got dressed and folded back his futon at the side. He decided he'll do first the laundry, by the time he has hung them, the sun would be rising hotter starting a few hours before noon. And after that, he planned to cook breakfast. So just like any other mornings, he woke up earlier than anyone else in the dojo… or so he did. Kenshin left his sword by the futon then walked towards the door. He slid it open only an inch or two and was surprised to smell something much like miso soup. He opened it wider and found himself engulf in a delicious aroma. Kenshin walked down the hall following the scent then it lead him to see Setsuka in the kitchen. He suddenly felt nervous as he recalled that this was just what happened in his dream.   
  
Kenshin, control yourself. Don't believe what you saw last night! You have more self-control than that!!  
  
Urging his feet to move, soon he found himself pacing towards Setsuka. His steps were loud enough to be heard but she didn't show any reaction. Kenshin greeted her but just the same, she did nothing other than continue chopping the vegetables. As he was nearing the kitchen, Kenshin was still setting his mind on self-control. Little did he know that there was no need for that because there was a barrier present that morning by Setsuka. It's a wall you won't want to break—Sanosuke. Kenshin was surprised to see him there. Usually he'd sleep all morning and only wake up at noon to catch his free meal at the dojo.   
  
"Oi, Kenshin. Why are you standing there?" Sano leaned by the doorway looking at him nastily.  
  
"Uh… Hehe! Hi Sano! Sumanu, I wasn't expecting to see you this early."   
  
"Should you??." Kenshin looked towards Setsuka then back to Sanosuke.  
  
"I guess I do now." Sano understood what he meant as he glanced at Setsuka, and actually smiled at it.   
  
Their conversation was cut when Setsuka asked for Sano's help. Sano closed the kitchen door behind him then Kenshin proceeded outside. While washing the clothes, he could hear Setsuka telling Sano what to do but he was too innocent at cooking that he does everything wrong.   
  
"Boil first the meat till it's soft then add the veg—No! Don't make the fire too big, you'll burn it all!"  
  
"How 'bout this?"  
  
"Ok, that's better. Now chop some of those veggies befo—Hey! What are you doing?! Stop poking the meat!"  
  
"Then how will I know if it's already tender enough?"  
  
"You WAIT, baka!! With that fire it would take about 20 minutes."  
  
The arguing went on between them and Kenshin could only laugh at the two. An hour passed and Kenshin was already hanging their clothes. By that time, the two in the kitchen still hasn't settled down yet. Moments later, he saw Yahiko by the porch, stretching. Obviously, he just got up.  
  
"Hey! Kenshin, what do we have for breakfast?"  
  
"Uuhm… I'm not sure yet…" Kenshin said as he slowly turned to look towards the noisy kitchen. There were shouts, metal clinging, pot falling, and Yahiko thought he even heard glass shattering.  
  
"Whoa!! What is that all about?!" Kenshin smiled at the surprised Yahiko.  
  
"…breakfast".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay Sano, we're almost done. How about preparing the table while I finish up here?" Setsuka walked passed Sano as she went from one side of the kitchen to another.  
  
"Aaw! It's almost over? So, do I get a reward for helping out?"  
  
"What?! Are you serious?" Setsuka stopped and turned to see Sano with pleading eyes.  
  
"C'mon. It's going to be simple."  
  
"All right. What is it?"  
  
"Just a night out. Dinner? C'mon… just to catch up on things."  
  
"Is that a date? We can talk right here Sano, and we have all the time we need." Setsuka got out of the kitchen and fixed the table. Sano followed with the food.  
  
"Hey, could you blame me? I haven't seen my best friend for years and speaking with you doesn't really need a problematic samurai, a noisy woman and a bratty kid in the scene. Besides, past and present doesn't work well for me."  
  
"What do you mean? Yahiko and I are getting along well."  
  
"Exactly my point! Look… just have dinner with me please. For all time sake…?"  
  
"Hmm… I see that help is pretty expensive around here. Well, all right… just tell me when."  
  
"Haha! I can't wait!" For Sano, this opportunity would be like shooting two birds with one stone. Not only will he get some time alone with Setsuka, it will also be like marking his territory for Kenshin to see. Nevertheless, it doesn't mean that Sano doesn't trust Kenshin, he just wanted to be sure. Setsuka has just finished arranging the table as she was talking to Sano. Then she turned to the boys outside.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" She faced back Sano, and seeing him just standing there with a huge smile, she teased him.  
  
"You don't want breakfast? No? Suit yourself..." Setsuka didn't give him a chance to answer. She just walked past by him with a grin.  
  
"I didn't say no…"  
  
"Oh don't worry, I'd understand if you're not hungry."  
  
"Knock it off!" Sano sat by the table looking at the laughing Setsuka. Just then did Yahiko and Kenshin entered to eat. Kaoru, not long after, joined them at the table. Setsuka sat beside Yahiko, Kaoru beside Kenshin and Sano was in between Kenshin and Setsuka. Setsuka kept on asking them if the food was okay. As it turns out, it was better than Kenshin's cooking. The three guys praised her cooking while Kaoru just kept silent, because understandably, she got jealous of her.   
  
"Woohoo!! I haven't eaten food that doesn't actually try to kill me for a long time!" Yahiko shouted out, making sure that Kaoru gets to here him.  
  
"Say that again and you won't even be able to eat…!" Kaoru mumbled with a clenched fist. Yahiko was being such a slob at the table. He was acting like he hasn't eaten for years. With his hands flying around so much, he accidentally pushed his full cup off the table. With a quick, smooth move, Setsuka got the cup before touching the floor without wasting even a drop of water. All of them were surprised, except maybe for Kenshin. The fact that he knew she had a sword with her, made him assume that she has some skills. But then again, he still wasn't sure about that. Maybe it was someone else's or something. So he was just waiting for something like this to give him a hint on the truth.   
  
"Whoa! That was fast!" Yahiko exclaimed. Even Kaoru admitted to herself that she was amazed.  
  
"You wouldn't want water to spill all over your lap now, would you?" Setsuka said as an excuse, trying hard not to draw much suspicion, she just laughed at the kid and offered some more.  
  
"Would you like more rice Yahiko?"  
  
"Yes please!!" Yahiko laughed so hard that he got himself choking and desperately reaching for water. After putting down his bowl of rice, Setsuka immediately took a glass of water and gave it to him, all the while, she was patting his back.  
  
Well, everyone was startled, not only by Yahiko's sudden choke, but also Setsuka's concern.   
  
"So I guess you're not only having good food but also good service huh?"  
  
"(cough) (cough)You're just (cough) jealous…" Yahiko answered back, tear-eyed. With that, Sano remembered what he saw just last night. The thought of Yahiko embracing Setsuka like that, makes him feel like choking the kid to death.  
  
"Why you little.."  
  
"Now, now, you two, don't be starting a fight this early in the morning." Kenshin tapped Sano's arm for him to put it back down.  
  
"You're gonna get it young man! I'm not through with you yet!" Kenshin laughed apologizingly to Setsuka and convinced Sano to just forget about it. But of course, for Sano, it is easy for others to say 'take it easy' because they don't feel the same as he does. Setsuka was already glaring at him but I guess he didn't notice.  
  
"Sano, when will you grow up?" Setsuka said almost to a whisper.   
  
"Don't tell me you're jealous of a boy…"  
  
"Who, me? Who says I'm jealous? I mean.. why should I be? Do I look like I'm jealous? I'm not jealous."  
  
"Yeah, sure Sano. And you also didn't sound so guilty back there." After Kenshin's comment, everyone just burst into laughter.  
  
Later that day, Setsuka helped train Yahiko with his sword techniques in the dojo. Setsuka didn't really instigate their lesson, Yahiko was the one who turned down Kaoru and said he'd like to be training with Setsuka instead. At that time it wasn't really clear what Setsuka's skills were, but despite that, Yahiko didn't have second thoughts. Kaoru didn't protest that much. She was confident that Setsuka was no better than her. In her mind, one quick move on the table doesn't prove anything. She knows it's just a matter of time 'till Yahiko realizes that. But as it turned out, Kaoru was wrong, Setsuka was quite the sport. She turned out to know more about swords than she does, which makes it more convenient for Yahiko. Predictably, Kaoru pouted like a little kid and walked away. Setsuka noticed Kaoru's sudden change of mood then she stopped.  
  
"What it is?" Yahiko asked concerned.  
  
"I don't think Miss Kaoru approves of me teaching you."  
  
"Why not? You're good. I can learn a lot from you." Yahiko replied.  
  
"Well, it's exactly that."  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"…she just left."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the succeeding days, Setsuka and Yahiko did less practice together after she talked to him about respecting Kaoru's authorities. Despite Kaoru's effort to contain her grudge, Setsuka still feels the cold treatment Kaoru was giving her. Because of that, she tried to adjust to a point where she doesn't hurt Kaoru.   
  
During her stay there, the chores of each member of the Kamiya Dojo were lessen. It really seemed to be quite convenient to everybody. The kitchen was now officially Setsuka's… well, at least for Yahiko and Sano. She helps clean the house in the morning while Yahiko was in charge of the dojo. Sano comes more often just to hang around. To their surprise, he said one day that he was trying to look for a job. You could just imagine how the group took that… they ended up laughing their hearts out.  
  
"That was a good one! Hahahaha! I really thought you were serious! Hahaha!" Yahiko spurted between laughs.  
  
"But I am…" Sano restated. And everyone just continued laughing. Kenshin tried to find out if it really was true so he talked to him one night. It turns out that he wasn't joking.   
  
"Umm… Sano… Any luck finding a job yet?" Kenshin asked as they were sitting by the porch.  
  
"No. But I still have other places to look at. Tsunan has been helping me."  
  
"So you really are serious. I think that's great Sano. Now you're starting to live completely independently. What's with the sudden change of life, by the way?" Sano paused for a while which made Kenshin assume that it was something big. Considering Sanosuke's huge make-over in his personality, it must be something important.  
  
"Well… I just want Setsuka to see me as a good and responsible man."  
  
"…Oh…" Kenshin said in disappointment.   
  
"What? You think I decided that on my own? Wake up Kenshin. This is me, Sano. Girls like an independent guy."  
  
For Kenshin, the reasons might not be good but at least Sano's towards the right direction. Nevertheless, not only Sano had a shocking change. Miraculously, Yahiko wasn't being a brat when it comes to his chores. Probably because Setsuka was there with him. They treat each other as brother and sister. If not in the kitchen, they'll find Setsuka with Yahiko. Kenshin could see them at times by the Dojo. Setsuka was teaching Yahiko more on calligraphy and facts about other things. During the times when Kaoru does her lessons in a nearby Dojo, Yahiko and Setsuka would take the opportunity to practice. And after Kenshin finishes everything he has to do, he'd stand on the side and watch them. There he'd unconsciously drift away and reflect on how things have changed since Setsuka got there. Suddenly the Kamiya residence was alive again, she completely turned Sano around and not to mention how she became an inspiration to Yahiko. That kid has never felt love and care as much as this when he was younger and Kenshin reckons that this would be great for Yahiko as he is still growing up. In fact, everyone could see the good effect this has on him. Now he's motivated to do more and exert more. Once in a while, Kenshin would never tire of speaking to himself as he watches.  
  
"That is one heck of a woman. She has done so much that she doesn't even know of."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day, after Kenshin just arrived from the market and placed his basket by the kitchen, he saw Kaoru passed by the door with heavy thuds.  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru ignored Kenshin. She went straight to the yard after she heard Megumi and the others inside talking about Setsuka this… Setsuka that... She drew out her bokken and started practicing on her own.  
  
"She's really getting on my nerves! What's with the praises? I can do the things she does just the same. Who is she anyway? I may let her take over everything else but she will not take over me!" Kaoru mumbled to herself.  
  
"Who's taking over?" Kaoru was startled to hear a voice from behind her. Kenshin was standing by the porch wearing a puzzled face.  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Grr! Nevermind! Just leave me alone!"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I called you twice so I thought you already knew I was here." Kaoru stayed silent not minding him as she went on with her swings.  
  
"…but then I guess not." Kenshin spoke to himself. Seeing the queue for him to go back, he couldn't make himself leave. He was concerned of what Kaoru was feeling and he wanted to do anything to help.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Kaoru stopped and sighed. She thought to herself about how they are going through this conversation again. Their talk by the river before didn't do anyone any good, yet Kenshin still persists on knowing the truth.   
  
"You seem to have a lot in your mind. Are you still mad at me?" Kaoru was just staring at the ground while Kenshin was talking to her. Kaoru sighed again.  
  
"No, Kenshin. It's not you. I just feel like I'm not capable of doing anything useful."  
  
"Wh… How can you say that? That's not true." Kaoru retained her thoughts to herself of how useless she looks compared to Setsuka.  
  
"Well… Sano, Yahiko, Megumi and the others think so. I don't make much money, you don't see me clean the house, and certainly you know I can't even cook." Kenshin felt sad of what she said so he walked up to her and tried to comfort her.  
  
"Are you kidding me? You're the only one making money here. We all feel in debt to you. We would be homeless and alone right now if it wasn't for you." The attempt to lighten her up seems to work. Her frowned expression was now gone but traces of an unhappy day is still seen in her eyes.  
  
"Demo… about your cooking… we could still work on that." Kenshin said, trying not to make it sound bad.  
  
"Are you saying my cooking's terrible??"  
  
"N..No. Not at all. It's good but I know you can do much better." He replied immediately, feeling nervous.  
  
"So you'll teach me?"   
  
"Umm… I would but you know, Setsuka's a greater cook than I am. Perhaps you two could…"  
  
"Forget it Kenshin. I know you're trying to help, and I appreciate that, but… just forget it. You wouldn't understand." Kaoru suddenly flared up again. She didn't even let Kenshin finish his sentence. After that, she just went straight back to her room and didn't even come out for dinner that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okashira, we've found her."  
  
"About time. Where is she?" A deep voice answered from the shadows.  
  
"She is staying in a dojo not far from the temple. Apparently, she wasn't staying in inn that our contact told us. She has some companions, but we don't think they'll be much of a threat. Although one was carrying a sword."  
  
"Nevermind that. What's important is her."  
  
"What about our spy? He must be punished." Retaliated the man on his knees.  
  
"I'll take care of him later. For now, send a greeting and gather our men! This slick bitch won't be going anywhere no more. I'm getting tired of this damn chase." The man nodded and suddenly disappeared. The room went bear, left only with the echo of a grim, cold laugh in the dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was breathing heavily and sweat was dripping from her face. Her clothes were soaked and her arms and legs were tense yet she kept her stance. Only her panting is heard in the midnight air. Unbeknownst to her, someone was roaming the house that late at night unable to sleep. Kenshin trod along the hallways very stealthily, careful not to wake anyone. Then a flash of a bright reflection caught his eyes. He was alarmed. He knew it came from the dojo, probably light bounced from a mirror… or a sword. Kenshin didn't recognize her right away since she was wearing a gi and a hakama covered with sweat and her hair was bound up. As she turned around in a smooth glide, he was surprised to see Setsuka. There he knew that she was really hiding something after all. He also confirmed that she had a sword with her when she came. What she was holding now was not similar to any of the swords hanged on the dojo. It had carvings on it which was most likely Japanese characters and its hilt is presented differently. From there you can assume that that sword has a foreign sense to it. Although it had Japanese characters, it didn't hide the fact that it wasn't made in Japan. Also considering her style being different, one kenshin was not very familiar of. It seemed to have a Chinese touch to it as well, since she looked more like she was dancing but in a quick and suave pace. She raised the katana above her head and swiftly swung it around her, then rhythmically turned around and thrust it forward. In a split second, she turned the blade up then launched herself upward to the ceiling. When she got back down, she was holding the hilt upside down and the back of the blade was leaning on her elbow.   
  
'I know that move. I've seen it before… but… where??'  
  
Setsuka readied again. She bit the dull side of the sword then started to back flip across the room and ended up with a summersault. From which she landed with her straight body facing sideways while her hand raised her sword towards the angle where she was last standing. In continuance to that, she made a slash on all angles (back, front, two sides and above-head) simultaneously before she shoved her sword again in front and swung it towards the ground on the opposite side. It resembled a seen where you'd literally fork up your opponent from his stomach and slam him to the ground behind you.   
  
For Kenshin, her flow and grace was beautiful. It added to the beauty she obviously already has. Kenshin was mesmerized by what he was witnessing, at the same time, puzzled with determining what he just saw.  
  
Now that looked like Gou Tsui Tou Sei. It's Chinese alright, but that's a move from the Watou Jutsu style. That couldn't be right…  
  
Only then when she paused to rest did she felt that someone was watching her.  
  
'That can't be it!' Kenshin continued talking to himself. 'That is one of the most powerful sword styles and it's known as a counterpart of Hiten Mitsurugi. Not only that… Watou Jutsu… is also used by…'  
  
Setsuka's heart pounded faster, sensing something coming towards her. Kenshin was abruptly interrupted as well as he sensed it too. A dart came flying from the trees outside, passing the open door of the dojo towards Setsuka's head. Kenshin was about to warn her but when he looked back, Setsuka already caught it by moving at a fast speed rate much like…  
  
'…Enishi.'   
  
Setsuka studied the dart and it had a note tied around it. It was a small, torn piece of parchment and the writing was an untidy, scribbled note. After reading it, her heart skipped a beat then she looked up from the paper.  
  
"Oh, no…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------End of chapter 4----------  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well, that brings up a lot of mystery, doesn't it? Whatever! The important thing here is… I'VE FINALLY POSTED MY FOURTH CHAPTER!!! It's been sitting on my computer for so long, maybe I forgot about it after a long time of not being able to do more than school work. Sorry again… Anyway, don't worry. I'll try harder next time and about what happening in this fic, just wait… it's gonna turn much interesting real soon. So for the mean time, kindly review this for me please. Or better yet… scold me. -_-x thanx for reading 


	5. Swordplay

Author's Note: Sorry again for the delay… Anyway, no one's stopping me now. I put my blood and sweat into this, you better believe it! … … … all right, I'm exaggerating. But really, I worked harder on this one for all of you so I hope you like it. It might be a little bloody though. hahaha!! Just check it out, will ya? -_-x  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: "Swordplay"  
  
  
  
  
  
Accept it when it's there…  
  
  
  
"Ha… hanase!! Hanase yo!!" Three ninjas dragged an enemy to add to their captives which are locked up in their lair. Chaos was still in the air. The screams were ear-bashing as the clanks of swords and weapons and the thudding rumble of that rainy night blankets every sound. Their feet sank in the muddy grounds while the rain blocks their view. By the minute, the men clad in red bands were decreasing. Blackness seems to slowly dominate the fields.   
  
"Kuso teme!! I said let go!!" The man struggled to break loose of their grip but they were just too strong. He could have easily jabbed any of them if only his arms were untied. He desperately tried to look for a way to get loose. He called out to his allies on the fields but his captors were hitting him to shut up. Every hit changes his sight from hazy to blur. He could see figures of people beside him on the mud as he looked from left to right. He was dizzy; his world was dark, confusing, painful yet sad. He could hear screams and pleads for help and mercy, and one by one those cries are silenced by a slash of a sword. Next to it was the sound of a thud on the ground and the splashing of the puddles of mud formed by the rain. Though the man wasn't blaring and drawing attention, he knew that it's not very long 'til he feels that blade on his skin. Nevertheless, he wasn't even close to giving up. He tried with all the energy he had left to stand up and sneak his way out, but he didn't realize that there were ninjas all over the place and they just kept on hitting him back down on his knees. Despite all his efforts, a silhouette of a ninja, with a sword in his hand, came up in front of him.  
  
"Aren't you gonna plead, maggot?! Still want to try and escape? Well maybe you didn't notice but your troop's being washed out. There's no way you'll be getting out of my sight alive, that's why I think this would be the best time for you to cry for your dear life!!"  
  
The man kept a straight face while the ninjas were laughing at him. He didn't pay much attention on what they were saying. He was busy analyzing his surroundings and watching out for his other companions who still might be alive.   
  
"Hey fucker! Where are you lookin'? Your killer's right here!" The ninja slapped him in the face and the others just kept on laughing. Suddenly, the killer changed his mood and gripped his sword much tighter as he raised it above him.  
  
"Let's end this…" The ninja let out a battle cry as he was about to swing his sword to the ground. The man, admitting defeat, closed his eyes and waited for the pain…  
  
"Yamero!!!" Setsuka bolted up from her sleep with sweat dripping from her face. She was panting so hard it's almost as if she was running her whole life. She's been having the same dream almost every night and it's scaring the shit out of her even after a long time it has happened. She has already accepted that her brother is dead, but she couldn't help but feel guilty that she wasn't strong enough to help him. Setsuka looked towards the window and saw that the sun wasn't out yet. The memory of the message she got the night before rushed into her. She knew what she had to do then so she got dressed and picked up her sword. She carefully treaded the hall towards the kitchen door, where she would be facing opposite the streets, so as not to wake up anyone. She looked at every direction making sure that no one will see her nor follow her. With the assurance that the coast was clear, she shut the door behind her then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After repeating in her mind what she had to do, she opened her eyes; gripped her sword tight at her waist; and dashed towards the middle of the woods.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Come out! I'm here! There's no need for you to involve anyone else!" Setsuka spotted and went to the said clearing in the forest which appears to be empty. Despite the silence and the seemingly absence of anyone other than herself, she's expecting and anticipating an ambush at any moment.   
  
"Come on! Are we gonna settle this or not?!" Setsuka took one turn to scan her every side for anything suspicious then stood still to sense their presence.   
  
"Did you know that ninjas are more likely to do a job done than a samurai?" A low voice answered her in the dark. She turned her head slightly to the right while her attention was at the person she sensed at her far back behind the trees.  
  
"My, my, my… I didn't think this would be so easy. We've been chasing after you for quite some time now and I got to admit that you put up a very good fight. But I wouldn't have thought that a simple note can cease our chase and make you come to us." Still with her back to him, Setsuka retorted to that familiar voice with a smirk.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be stupid enough to come to you if that simple note didn't have any threats for people other than me. But don't get me wrong Kisho, I'm not here to surrender." Then, the man behind her decided to come out and she turned to face him.   
  
"Don't you see? Look around you. You don't have to say whether you're surrendering or not… you're already dead!" Setsuka slightly lifted her sword with her left thumb as she ready it to be drawn. She felt more and more ninjas emerging from the shadows with all their weapons ready to be lashed at her with just a sign from their leader, Kisho. She tried to know her stand in that outnumbered situation while the man just kept on talking.  
  
"Oh… right! You're here to be a savior, a hero to your friends!! That's bullshit, honey. You should know better than to think we keep our word."   
  
"Who said I did?" With that, she charged at them with full force. She would appear to be overpowered but the first strike blew three of them to the ground. She back-flipped out of the hurdle to get some room then she spun 2 times with her blade at the torso level in the first spin and down to the knees on the second. Then, she thrust her sword forward and pierced 2 of the men in their stomachs. The ninjas shrieked in pain as she turned the blade clockwise then cut them from middle to top. All the while, Setsuka drew a dagger and used it to fend off others who were behind her. Nevertheless, she still has cuts here and there. She just doesn't appear to be affected by it. And because she's getting really pissed off, one had his hand chop off not long before his head was; the other desperately tried to stop the bleeding from his eyes; and some are frantically struggling to save what's left of their body. They must have been going at each other for a few hours 'cause now the sun's halfway out. But nobody seems to be showing any signs of stopping, despite the pain and exhaustion. It was really a brutal sight. As the scene gradually presented the upper hand to be hers, Kisho commanded his other troops to finish their mission and head to the dojo.   
  
"Finish them off. I'll keep this bitch preoccupied. And make sure you get the job done! I don't want any witnesses!" Setsuka, now her blade and hands are splattered with blood, noticed another batch of thugs ran right past her towards the direction of the dojo.  
  
"Hey!! Where are you going?! It's me you want, come get me!!"   
  
"Shut up bitch! We're just trying to preserve our beliefs, and to achieve that, we don't need anyone meddling with our plans… including your friends." Kisho watched as Setsuka struggled with her anger and confusion.  
  
"Chikusho! But they don't know shit!!" Setsuka couldn't hold it any longer. She made one huge swing around her ending up cutting everyone within the sword's reach. Then she immediately dashed towards the dojo, hoping to catch the thugs before they get there. All the while worrying herself that Yahiko and the others might be put to danger.  
  
'They mustn't know… they mustn't know… Shinta mustn't know who I am!!'  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Hey, Kenshin. Is Setsuka up yet?" Sanosuke asked right when he arrived that morning. Kenshin was about to speak when Kaoru walked by to the kitchen.  
  
"Wow. No 'What's for breakfast?' today?" Kenshin just smiled knowing that this could be a start of another argue.  
  
"Well, guess who woke up at the wrong side of the bed… Wait a minute, do I even say that? I must be crazy if I'm looking for food you cooked." Then a knife came flying from the kitchen window towards him. He managed to move out of its way but it sure did scare him quite a bit. Kenshin was also surprised.  
  
"Whoa, lady! I was kidding!" Sano then looked at Kenshin for answers. Kenshin just scratched his head and smiled as always when he didn't know what to say. From behind him, Yahiko approached them groggily.  
  
"What's all the noise about?" The boy glanced from Kenshin and Sano then to the kitchen.   
  
"Is she preparing our breakfast?"  
  
"Afraid so…" Sano replied, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Where's Setsuka anyway?" Yahiko said getting worried.  
  
"Maybe she's just in the bathroom."  
  
"No one's there." Yahiko immediately answered.   
  
"Isn't she in her room?" replied Kenshin.  
  
"I wouldn't know.."  
  
"You shouldn't…" Sano looked at the kid with a bad stare and a sarcastic smile. Well, so did Yahiko.  
  
"Okay, okay… Relax you two. I'll go check on her, I'm sure she's there." Kenshin said turning to go to her room.  
  
"What?" All three of them, Sano, Yahiko and Kaoru said in unison as they looked at the halted Kenshin. Kaoru released a sigh of exasperation and left her apron by the sink.  
  
"I'll go check on her." Kaoru left the kitchen and went straight to Setsuka's room. Kenshin turned around and saw that Yahiko and Sano were staring hard at him with an aggravated expression.   
  
"Um… What did I do?" Yahiko and Sano just sighed and looked away. All of a sudden, Kenshin had a bad feeling. He felt something approaching from outside. The trees at the back started rustling so he knew it would be coming from there. He suddenly looked tense and he instinctively held on to his sword.  
  
"What is it Kenshin? What's wrong?" Yahiko had a puzzled face.  
  
"Something's coming… or someone." A moment later, ninjas came out from the bushes and the trees. There were a lot of them and each one is armed.  
  
"What the…?" Sanosuke took a good look around and it didn't take him too long to know that they're surrounded.  
  
"Hey! Who are you people?! Are you sure you're in the right house? The Yakuzas are in…" Kenshin touched Yahiko's shoulder and silenced him.  
  
"Assassins don't make mistake on people they are out to kill, Yahiko." Kenshin paced forward to face them all.  
  
"Who are you after? Who sent you?"  
  
"Kenshin, Kenshin!! I can't find her anywhere. She's…" Kaoru ran from inside the house then fell to her knees when she saw all the black suited ninjas outside. "…gone."  
  
The ninja in front readied his weapon.   
  
"Yes, and soon you will be too…"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Well if you're after me, let's take this elsewhere. None of my friends should be involved in this." It was a distant voice behind the wall Setsuka was trying to get to as fast as she could. She recognized it… it was Shinta's.  
  
'Dammit! They're already there!'  
  
Setsuka entered the front gate and ran to the back. She has sheathed her sword; slipped it behind her baggy clothes and hid her hands in her gi. Her hair was already quite an unruly-led-down-hair and she had shallow cuts seen from her clothes. It was their first time to see Setsuka wear a gi and hakama (just like what Kaoru wears during her sword practices) and it didn't look bad. She doesn't normally wear those when she's fighting so she feels a bit awkward in them. Anyway, she was panting so hard when she stopped in front of the ninjas that she didn't have the energy to speak straight.  
  
"Stop… this. They don't… know… anything. You… have to fight… someone? Fight me!" Setsuka didn't know how to explain all these to Sanosuke and the others at that time but somehow she will find a way… eventually. While she was reasoning with them, despite her efforts to conceal traces of her previous fight, Kenshin and the others saw blood splats on her sleeves. And blood was also dripping from her side, which made them assume she was injured in her arm.   
  
"Setsuka, you're—" Yahiko was about to rush to her and help her but Kenshin raised his arm cut him off.   
  
"Wait… the blood's not hers. Look…" They all glanced up at where the blood was dripping from, and they saw the end of a scabbard.  
  
"Didn't you hear the boss?? He said ninjas are more likely to get a job done… and we tend to keep it that way!!" With that, the first man in front charged at Setsuka. Kenshin and Sanosuke were alarmed when they finally started attacking. The two guys were about to go and save Setsuka but saw that she very much didn't need help. Setsuka just tried to avoid the first few strikes but not long after did she realize that there's no point in hiding things any further, and besides, she figured she won't be able to defeat them if she won't use her sword. So she flipped backwards and drew her bloodied sword out, watou-jutsu style. Daggers came flying from the back of the fleet while punches and chains came from the front. She managed to dodge the ones in front of her while she hit the daggers with her sword. Defense was the only thing Setsuka is thinking about now. So she then tried to lure them away from Yahiko and the others but it didn't seem to be working. Very soon Setsuka realized that these men weren't after her… they were after the others.   
  
Sanosuke didn't want to admit it but he thought Setsuka was really good. Maybe even at Kenshin's level. She moved fast and smooth and her style of fighting was different from anything he's ever seen before. He and Yahiko were stunned to see her fight while Kenshin was trying to find an opening where he could help. Kaoru couldn't believe her eyes. She guessed that they all probably have the same reaction going through their heads.  
  
"A s… swo… sword?" Kaoru muttered.  
  
"Blood…" Kenshin said looking at her sword and dreaded to know where it came from.  
  
"Sh…She…"  
  
"…kills?" Sanosuke finished Yahiko's statement.  
  
"No…" Kenshin whispers to himself thinking it shouldn't be true. Sano wanted so badly to get Setsuka out of there so he went and tried to fight his way to her. Yahiko followed as well.   
  
"No…" Repeatedly, Kenshin tried to convince himself not to go to conclusions. It's really not like Kenshin to just stand and watch but the sight of blood on a sword triggered his mind and instincts to go back and recall the way he once was. He closed his eyes and tried getting the brutal thoughts out of his system. Setsuka just kept fending them off and giving them kicks and punches that would slow them down. However, after some time she knew she couldn't hold them off forever. She tried to look for another way to defeat them but all she can think of was slice them to death. With all these thoughts in her head, she didn't notice right away that Sanosuke and Yahiko were with her in the fight. Then she started to panic.  
  
"Dammit Sano! Get out of here! Yahiko, don't risk your life!!"  
  
"We're not going anywhere…!" Sano has knocked down already a bunch of them but Yahiko can't seem to handle this much. Setsuka was frantically signaling for Yahiko to move away but he won't listen. Setsuka really didn't intend to kill anyone but when she glanced over Yahiko, she saw a ninja coming from behind him and it pushed her to head that way. God knows she'd rather have herself hurt than Yahiko. Kenshin opened his eyes just before Setsuka can make her slash.  
  
"Noo!!" Kenshin frenetically shouted to stop her from killing anyone. As Setsuka heard him, she immediately held back her swing. She pulled out her scabbard with her left hand simultaneously to hit the enemy with it instead. Yahiko got a shallow cut on his shoulder but the man was down. He stood clear and ran towards her.  
  
"S… Setsuka are you all right? Y… you saved me. Arigatou!" Setsuka just stared at the ground with her hair overshadowing her face. She was trembling as she held the scabbard in her left hand and her sword on the other. Sano was handling himself fine despite his bruises, but he can't maintain the control he has since the other ninjas are starting to rise up again.  
  
"Get out of here, Yahiko…" Setsuka had a serious tone there that just made Yahiko freak out. He didn't even think of arguing because he knew her patience was really getting thin. He then ran back to a safer place. Setsuka prepared herself for more action and raised her sword together with her scabbard at the other hand. Kenshin began to walk towards them intending to help but then a voice came from the trees. The same low voice that greeted her in the forest.  
  
"There is no need for that anymore." All their enemies stopped and moved back, recognizing from whom it came from.   
  
"You can fight till sun-down for all I care, but you know as well as I do that nothing will come out of this. Well, not unless you plan to kill every one of us. Oh… but I forgot. You're here to be a hero, right?! You can't even make my men bleed now because they're all watching!!" Kenshin and the others stopped at their tracks as they watched Setsuka's sword tremble. She wasn't moving, just looking at the ground while Kisho continued his scandal.  
  
"What?! Did you forget already the 27 men you killed back there?!" Kisho pointed at the forest to remind her of their fight prior to the present. Kaoru flinched at the thought and suddenly felt scared. To think that she's been acting bad around her, Kaoru finally realized that she's lucky she didn't get Setsuka pissed. Yahiko's image of her also changed. Now he has a new level of respect to her and fear as well. But the surprise was biggest to Sano. Considering they were friends before, he couldn't have thought she would be the type that could kill just like that. Kenshin and Sano didn't really plan on knowing what happened to her just before she came to Tokyo, but now it seems that it's something they SHOULD know.  
  
"Oh look! Your sword's getting clean… why not covering it up again?!" Without even looking at her sword, Setsuka already knew what he meant. All the blood on her was gradually lessen with her every swing. She didn't mind that, she didn't even react or move… she just wanted this to end.   
  
"Set… Setsuka-san, what's going on?" Kenshin began with a question. She did nothing.  
  
"Ha! I don't have time for this. You might as well be talking to a knife. It kills but it doesn't talk. Besides, I have other means of getting my job done. Perhaps I should deal with Shun first. I'm sure he knows how to fix this." Kisho motioned to his men to move out. Setsuka, on the other hand, abruptly winced and looked up at Kisho when he mentioned the name Shun. She had a flabbergasted expression on her face, but the weird thing was… so was Sanosuke.  
  
"Wh… What did you say?" Setsuka, just as sudden, now had a pleading tone. Kisho didn't mind her though.  
  
"I'm still on to every one of you, don't forget that. This meeting isn't the end." Then he turned around.  
  
"Wait!! Did you just say 'shun'?" Kisho didn't answer her question, he just glanced back at her with a smirk before he leaped away and left.  
  
"No wait!!" She wanted to go after him but she knew it was too late. She was at the verge of crying but she fought it back. She couldn't believe what she heard. She wanted to process all these thoughts, nevertheless, she still had something to do. All she did was pull the tears back; make a mental note and decide to deal with that later.  
  
"Whew! What did just happen? And who are those guys?!" Yahiko dropped down to his knees in relief.  
  
"Kenshin, who's Shun?"  
  
"… I have no idea Kaoru-dono. Anyway, I think it's better if we tend to their wounds first." Setsuka's really feeling exhausted but deep inside she's thinking not to break down now. She was standing still. Sano called her a couple of times but she wasn't moving. Then they started to worry.  
  
"Set… Are you all right? About Shun, I thought he was—" Setsuka cut off Sano as he was coming close to her. She halted him by raising her sword in front of him without looking. Setsuka turned around and faced Kenshin still with her sword at Sano. The Zenkens might be gone, but she knew there's more to deal with than them.  
  
"Hey, put the sword down. Take it easy!" Kaoru interrupted, now worrying some more. Setsuka dropped her sheath at the side then shifted her position into a stance.  
  
"…but I've killed so many. What's one more?"  
  
"Wait a minute. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Set, what's the meaning of this?"  
  
"Don't do anything stupid."  
  
"I don't understand, what's wrong?" All of them showered her with questions simultaneously which totally piqued her more than she already is.   
  
"Damare!" Setsuka silenced them all for the last time. She positioned herself to make a sword dance with her stare and sword pointing at Kenshin.  
  
"This fight's not over yet…!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------End of Chapter 5----------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Yes it's brutal and I might have ruined Setsuka's image forever but I guess it's all just part of the story. So… what do you think? Don't be mad at me, ok? Kenshin will turn out--- great/ ok / bad / battered--- you choose. Hehe. Reviews, reviews, reviews please! -_-x Thanx. 


	6. Japanese Terms

Japanese Terms:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dannasama- sir  
  
Ja- see ya!  
  
Tadashii- right; correct  
  
Onegai- please  
  
Baka!- Stupid!  
  
Zen'no no ichi- almighty one  
  
Busu- hag/ old hag  
  
...dono- respectful address  
  
Gi- Japanese shirt  
  
Sumimasen- Excuse me/ pardon/ sorry  
  
Konnichiwa- good afternoon  
  
Futon- Japanese bed  
  
Omoidasu!- I remember!  
  
Iie- no  
  
Ne?- right?  
  
Daijobu- Okay/ all right  
  
Yamete/yamero- stop  
  
Dame-no/no good  
  
Kami-sama- God  
  
Sake- Japanese beer/alcoholic beverage  
  
Oyasumi- good night  
  
Minna-san/minna- everyone  
  
Kuso-damn  
  
Shogunate- Government before the Meiji era  
  
Onisan- older brother  
  
Yukata- informal kimono/usually worn in sleep  
  
Fusuma-Japanese sliding door  
  
Sumanu- Sorry  
  
Kore wa yamete yo!- stop this!  
  
Demo- But  
  
Hanase- Let me go  
  
Teme- slang/street term for "you" –sounds rude  
  
Watou-jutsu- much like how Kenshin draws his sword at a fast rate (battou-jutsu) but this is use to counter Kenshin's style  
  
Iku/Ike- Go or Let's go  
  
Damare/damaru- Shut up  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** If you have any questions, You can just ask in your reviews and I'll post the answers on the next chapter. Thnx. -_-x 


End file.
